


A Day From Your Life

by Basmasadek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, BAMF Castiel, Bitter Dean, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Castiel is Dean's True Love, Dean is Castiel's True Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Grumpy Dean, Guilty Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mentioned Castiel/Charlie, Mentioned Castiel/Others, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of past child abuse, Sad Dean, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: Dean wished to have his old life back where it was him, his Dad and Sam. In a fit of anger, he drove Castiel away. While he was drunk Rumplestiltskin made a deal with him: He will give him a day from his old life in exchange of a day from Dean's life. out of desperation Dean made the deal allowing himself to be erased from existence and cast in a dark alternate timeline where Rumpel rules supreme.  Can he fix everything and break the deal before the day is over and he disappear forever? Can he get his family, his lover and his life back before it was too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I really hope you like this story. I have been planing to write it for almost Two years now! In this story I 'borrowed' Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon A Time but this is not a crossover of the two shows. I just took this character because it fits.
> 
> obviously, This story was inspired by Shrek Forever After (2010). I just took the idea you don't really have to watch the movie.
> 
> English is not my first language so if you guys find any mistakes feel free to mention them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the story. And please Comment and leave kudos they really make my day :)

Dean is not happy.

Do you know why he is not happy? He will tell why he is not happy.

Because everything in his life right now is fucked up. Everywhere he looked there are angry angels that want their heads or smug demons that wants them dead or a being that wants to bring back the end of the world.

So yeah, Dean really hates his life right now.

Sure there is Castiel, who right now, not just a friend to Dean anymore but his lover. In fact, Dean is sure that Castiel was never 'Just a friend' in the first place.

But even with how amazing is that, its not enough to make him completely happy.

Dean longed for his old life. Before hell and the whole thing with the Angels. When everything was simple. The hunts were simpler, their lives were simpler. And their main goal was to only avenge their mother from the demon that killed her, not saving the world.

He wanted that life back. If only for just one day. To feel young and not weighed by all that was falling on his shoulders right now. Away from all the angels and Crowley and his demons.

Dean was thinking grimly about all of that while driving back from a hunt that turned out unsurprisingly, a trap the demons had set up to kill them and as usual, they barely escaped with their lives.

Isn't life great or what?

Dean was glaring the whole drive home while Sam and Castiel remained silent not understanding what's wrong with him but afraid to ask.

Dean knew that he was being impossible but he was too fed up to care right now.

When they reached the bunker, he went straight to his room without checking if Castiel was following or not but knowing that he would.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel asked frowning in concern.

Castiel was mostly human. Still stronger than the two of them but now, he needs to sleep and eat. he lives with them in the bunker now but Dean suspected that won't last for long. Dean was sure that the moment Castiel find a better offer he will go and leave him behind. As fucking usual.

That thought made him even more cranky and he glared at the angel.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Dean replied rudely and left the room to the bathroom ignoring Castiel's hurt expression.

You can guess that Dean didn't get laid that night.

***

Things got more tense between Dean and Castiel.

Dean kept treating Castiel rudely every time Castiel talked to him about something. Until Castiel stopped talking to him.

Dean knew he was an unfair asshole, but he knew that whatever that thing he had with Castiel wasn't going to last so he shouldn't get too attached to it.

He was also always snapping at Sam. So, eventually Sam also gave him the silent treatment.

He didn't care that he was pushing his family away. They were going to leave him someday anyway so better now than later. He was being irrational but he was beyond caring. He was just too angry, too fed up with his life. He seriously needed a break.

***

Dean reached his breaking point after the next hunt.

Again, they barley escaped with their lives.

Dean shut the door to the bunker harshly making Sam and Castiel to jump from the loud noise.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned maybe talking to him for the first time in weeks. "What's going on with you?"

Sam just looked at him with concern.

"I am tired of all of this crap!!" he shouted then reopened the bunker door and got out again.

***

Castiel as expected followed him out.

"Okay, it's been weeks. I seriously need to know what's going on with you. You owe me that." Castiel demanded stopping in front of him and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh? You done giving me the silent treatment?" Dean sneered at him.

"You growled at me every time I tried to talk to you. So, yeah I had to stop talking before I lose my temper! Now tell what's wrong?" Castiel snapped.

"I am sick of this life!" Dean finally shouted. "I am sick of all those demons, angels and apocalypses!! I want thing to go back the way they were! When we rarely encountered demons, when we didn't know that angels even exists! When the only thing we cared about was the family business! Not saving the world from destruction every damn year!"

"So, basically, before you met me?"

"Exactly!!" Dean exclaimed but regretted the word immediately when he saw the absolute hurt and pain that itched itself on Castiel's face and eyes. "No, Cas, I didn't mean-"

"No, Dean. You meant what you just said." Castiel interrupted him voice hollow and pained. "I am sorry that meeting me brought you all this distress. I can't change it but I can fix it. I will just get out of your life so I won't bring you more pain. I promise that I will stay away from your life from this moment."

With that he turned on his heels and marched towards the bunker, probably to collect his things.

Dean stared at his retreating back in shock then his shock turned into anger.

"Fine! Go! And don't you dare to come back! I don't need you or anyone! You were going to leave anyway so better now than later!" He shouted at the top of his lungs then went to his car, got inside and drove away.

Little did he know that Castiel's face was filled with tears and his heart was broken to million pieces after hearing all of this.

***

In the darkness, hidden from view by the shadows, a figure watched that exchange with great interest.

When he saw Dean driving away he smirked wickedly.

"Well, well, looks like my chance is finally here." The figure murmured to itself. "I smell the deal of the lifetime coming finally after all of these years."

Then it let out a wicked laugh and disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

"if he is thinking that I am going to beg him to stay then he is dreaming! Dean Winchester doesn't beg! If he wants to leave, then fine! He asked for it! He asked me what I feel and I said it, so I can hardly be blamed!" Dean muttered to himself angrily while driving, trying to hide how broken he feels." I don't need anyone. I'm better on my own. I'm-"

"Help!"

His angry grumbling was interrupted by a shout. He stopped the car and listened carefully.

"Somebody, please, help!"

Dean got out of the car and looked around. He saw an upside down car by the side of the road and the shout came from it.  
Dean stared at it in confusion. How the hell didn't he saw it there before? He surely would have seen it while he was driving. He must be angrier than he thought.

Dean jogged towards the car anyway.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Dean asked while bending down to look through the driver's window.

"Yes! Yes, but please help me out!" A man with a thick Scottish accent shouted from inside the car.

Dean pulled at the door forcefully until it was opened and helped the man out of the car.

"Thank you, young man. You are my saviour" the man said in gratitude after standing up and brushing the nice suit he was wearing.

Dean waved off the thank you and studied the man.

He was in his fifties but looked like he was taking good care of himself. He had long, light brown hair, almost as long as Sam's and sharp features. But there was something in him that made Dean feel uneasy.

"How did that happened?" Dean inquired curiously ignoring the uneasy feeling.

"I was driving back to my house and must have fallen asleep while driving and I suspect you know the rest." The man then smiled at him and extended his hand to him to shake.

"Mr. Gold. At your service."

"Dean." He said while shaking the man's hand. Dean felt even more uneasy while he held the man's cold hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean. Can I invite you to my house just across the road? I have an extremely old scotch. How do you feel about having a drink with me as a thank you?"

"Sorry, I can't right now. I really should go back."

Dean declined. After calming down a little he realized how much he fucked up things with Castiel and should go back before he really leaves.

"Please, just one drink. I insist." The guy was really persistent and Dean didn't know what to do.

"Fine. But only one drink"

***

One drink turned into ten, and now Gold became Dean's new best friend.

Apparently, he really needed that drink, and the scotch was really damn good.

Right now, he was telling Gold a story from his young life before hell while laughing uncontrollably with him.

"You must really miss those days." Gold remarked thoughtfully.

"Is it that obvious?" Dean laughed while taking another drink.

"You talk about it with obvious fondness and longing in your voice."

"Yeah, well, those were the days." Dean murmured while tracing his finger on the glass. "I wish I could go back to that for just one day."

Gold stared at him intently, then rested his elbows on the table separating them and leaned towards Dean.

"What if I told you that I can make this wish come true?"

"What are you a genie or something? Or maybe a crossroad demon" Dean giggled, knowing that the demon part was untrue since he secretly dropped a few drops of holy water in Gold's drink when they started drinking.

"Neither. I am a powerful sorcerer, and I can make any wish come true. With a small price of course."

"Of course there is a price." Dean snorted. "Let me guess my soul?"

"I can give you a day from that life you wish to go back to." Gold continued ignoring Dean's comment. "if you give me one day from your life in return."

"A day? What day?"

"Any day. From your childhood or Adulthood. But from your childhood would be preferable. A day you don't remember."

"Take it all. It wasn't exactly a happy one."

"Just one will suffice."

Every instinct in Dean were screaming at him to get away from the man. To run as fast as he could and go back to Castiel and beg for his forgiveness. But the man had Dean captivated with his accent and hypnotizing voice and of course his obvious charisma.

"So, do we have a deal?" Gold continued, unaware of Dean's internal struggle. "I think you really could use a vacation. And when the day is over I can bring you back to a moment where you didn't destroy things in your present."

Dean really liked the sound of that.

"We have a deal." Dean decided.

Gold waved a hand, then a contract suddenly appeared in front of Dean on the table along with an ink pen.

" All I need is your signature over there and then you will get your one day vacation."

Dean's brain was screaming at him to drop everything and run but he shut it down. He was too drunk and too stressed to care anymore.

Dean grabbed the pen and slowly signed his name at the bottom of the contract.

A glint appeared in Gold's eye which made him even more creepy.

"So, now what?" Dean asked looking expectedly at him.

"Now, I will make your wish come true, Dearie." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Dean felt the world around him fade away into colorful swirls and like he was falling into a deep less pit. He kept falling until he hit a ground hard.

His last thought before he passes out was him wondering if Castiel really left or not.

Then everything fade away into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up slowly while groaning in pain. He felt like a train had hit him.

He opened his eyes and squinted when sunlight hit his eyes. Sunlight?

Looks like he got really wasted yesterday. He had a really weird dream where he was a deal with a crazy man who called himself a sorcerer.

He sat up slowly and looked around and found that he was on the side of the road close to the woods.

He had no idea how he got here. Damn! He must have been really, really wasted! 

He groaned loudly when he realized he must have spent the whole night here. Castiel must be long gone by now.

He stood up and realized that his car was nowhere to be seen. He groaned again and started to walk down the road where he thought the Bunker would be.

***

While walking, Dean noticed a few strange things. First, he didn't see any car coming down the road, which was weird since this road wasn't usually deserted. Second, the trees had wanted fliers taped on them. He thought that stopped since the old west.  
That is just so weird. Everything seemed different but he can't put his finger in what was wrong exactly.

He looked curiously at the wanted fliers wondering if he might have saw any of the people on the pictures somewhere. That's when he saw it.

Dean stopped dead and stared with wide eyes at one of the fliers. He kept blinking a few times wondering if he was just imagining things.

But no, he wasn't imagining it. There it was on one of the fliers, a picture of a very, very familiar face. In fact, a face he would anywhere.

A picture of the love of his life.

Castiel.

***

Dean sprinted down the road so fast, heart beating loudly in his chest.

He needs to go back to the Bunker. Now!.

The wanted flier of Castiel's face kept hitting his eyes every time it landed on one of the trees. 

It was everywhere! There wasn't a tree in the woods that doesn't have Castiel's on it plus a few other people Dean didn't know.  
It was a nightmare! It must be a nightmare!

Dean increased his speed when he felt that he was getting closer to the Bunker.

When he reached his destination he stopped running suddenly that he fell to his knees in the middle of the road.

His eyes almost popped out of his head with how wide they got at what he saw.

He saw nothing! The Bunker was nowhere to be seen! The old building that the Bunker was under it vanished! The big iron gate was gone! There was nothing!

How?! And When?! Everything was there yesterday! And he was sure he was in the right place. What the hell had happened?!

This is a nightmare! It is just a nightmare that he would wake up from any minute now.

The problem is everything seemed and looked real! But that's impossible!

Dean kept sitting on his knees for what felt like hours when it dawned on him.

His home was gone. 

Cas is gone.

And he had no idea where Sam might be now.

Dean gasped at the mention of Sam. Where is he? Where did he go?!

Dean searched frantically for his phone, he pulled it out but then noticed it had no bars. There was no reception.

"What the hell?" Dean murmured while raising the phone up a little maybe it will catch anything. 

Still nothing.

Dean lowered his arm to his side and looked around.

Now what? Where was he supposed to go now? He had no idea what was going on and he was slowly started to panic.

He tried to calm down to think straight.

Okay, so he can't call anyone. Maybe he can walk to the town and try to understand what's going on. Maybe he can find a phone there to call his brother and Castiel and try to understand from the latter why the hell he was wanted by the authorities.

He stood up and started to walk towards the town. Looking behind him several times hoping to see the bunker again and all that was just a dream.

Still no luck.

So he kept walking.

***

When he reached the town he immediately knew that something was definitely wrong.

Many buildings were destroyed and the ones that still stands looked terrible and in a very bad shape.

The people walking in the streets were wearing rags and looked miserable.

Lots of people were sleeping in the street. And others were begging for food.

Many shops looked destroyed. The only shop that looked fairly alright was the electronics shop. But only the TVs in the window were working. The inside of the shop was destroyed.

Dean walked in the streets looking around with wide eyes and really started to panic.

What the hell happened?? Did the apocalypse happened yesterday while he was drunk and didn't notice? 

Everything was wrong. Everywhere he looked he found Destruction and pain. The people looked like slaves.

Something happened and Dean felt like it was his fault somehow.

Suddenly, he heard a weird ringing in his ears. It wasn't painful but annoying. Like an alarm or something.

He looked around and realized that everyone was hearing the ringing too.

He saw the people move quickly to gather in front of the electronics shop to look at the screens there like they were following an order.

Confused, Dean followed them and stood at the back to see what they were waiting to see on the screens.

He gasped loudly when he saw a familiar face appear on the screen smirking madly and shouting: "Hello people of the world! Your Lord is speaking! So show your respect!"

Dean was shocked to see all the people drop to their knees immediately.

Dean stared hard at the face on the screen.

It was him! The crazy man who called himself a sorcerer! The one Dean thought he was dreaming about!

Gold!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean kept staring with wide eyes at the screen.

It is him! Gold! But he looked different. He didn't look all lordly and gentlemanly anymore. Right now he looked like a nutjob with crocodile like skin. But Dean remembered his face perfectly.

What does that mean?

Gold kept speaking: "I heard that some of you thought that it was a good idea to help The rebels and cover for them. And I shall not tolerate that. Everyone who had helped the Angles will be executed on the spot. My witches are everywhere. And they are watching every move. So keep that in mind. The ones I had already captured will be burned alive with the captured angels on live TV so they could be an example. The Forewarned is forearmed!"

The stern speech was finished and Gold's face disappeared.

Angels? Witches? rebels? What the hell is going on? And does those angels connected somehow to Castiel?

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a woman's shout.

"It's him! The one our Lord is searching for! Catch him!"

Dean turned towards the shout to see an evil looking woman (A witch. Dean guessed later) was pointing at him with a glare.

All the people around Dean turned towards him with a crazy look in their eyes.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Dean said before running as fast as he could away from this place.

Dean looked behind him to see what looked like the whole town were running after him.

What the hell is going on? Why does 'their Lord' want from him?

Dean didn't stop to ask and kept running.

Dean ran for what felt like hours. Dodging obstacles and people who want to trip him. While the town's people behind him never stopped following him.

Suddenly, someone threw a rock at his head and he wasn't fast enough to dodge so it hit its target.

Dean stumbled, and that's all it takes for the crazy people to catch him.

They all grabbed at him like it was a contest of who would grab him first.

"Stop! Stay away from me! Let me go!" he kept shouting and struggling, until someone hit him at the back of his head with something heavy.

Dean fell to the floor, pain exploding in the back of his head.

Right before he passed out, he saw the evil looking woman coming towards him with two other women.

Then everything went black.

***

When Dean regained consciousness, he felt himself moving.

He was in a car. A prisoners' transport car even. And his hands and feet were chained.

He struggled to push himself into a sitting position with how hard his head was hurting him.

He pushed himself up a little so he could look through the window.

Dean was horrified at what he saw.

There were Destruction everywhere. Destroyed and burned down towns. People being tortured by what he guessed were witches.

Whipping and humiliating normal people in the streets. Treating them like slaves.

Everyone looks miserable, pained and wishing to die.

If Dean didn't know any better he would say that the apocalypse happened and witches ruled what was lift of the world.

Dean rested his head on the car's inner wall to think.

He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

All he knew was that yesterday everything was normal. then, he woke up this morning to find that everything was destroyed.

What happened last night? And why does he feel like it was his fault?

Then it dawned on him.

Gold! He must have really met him last night and it wasn't a dream! 

But all he remembered was making a deal about getting a day from his old life back in exchange of one day from his life.

What did that had to do with anything?

The only thing Dean understand right now is that Gold is somehow 'The Lord' of the world now.

Which completely doesn't make any sense!

And what does the Angels have to do with anything? And why does Gold burn them alive with anyone who helped them?

Dean's eyes widened.

What if he already catches Castiel? What if Castiel was burned alive too?

Dean shook his head to drive that thought away.

No, Castiel is fine. He can take care of himself.

Dean tried to convince himself that but his heart kept beating hard in his chest.

And Sam? Where the hell is he? 

He doesn't even know if he was alive or not.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again when the car suddenly stopped.

He heard the driver's seat's door open and close. Then the sound of heels on gravel and the huge back door was pulled wide open.

Dean was blinded momentarily by the sunlight but then saw a beautiful woman standing at the door smirking cruelly at him.

"What's going on? Where am I? what do you want from me?" Dean demanded harshly.

"Well, sugar. You're not exactly in a position that allows you to ask questions." She said cruelly.

From behind her, Dean saw another three women appear.

The four of them dragged him from inside the car and made him walk while still chained to what looked like huge mansion.

No, a Mansion is not a right word. It looked more like a huge castle. 

It was so beautiful but also scary and so out of place. By far, that was the best looking building Dean saw since waking up this morning. Maybe in his whole life.

They pushed him towards the huge front door, then after walking down a series of long corridors he found himself in a huge room that must the throne room or something.

And there, on a huge, comfortable looking throne sat a familiar man with crocodile skin.

A man who called himself Mr. Gold.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gold! What the hell did you do?!"

Dean shouted the moment he saw Gold in the throne.

"Well, it was nice seeing you too, Dearie" Gold smirked wickedly then stood up and walked over to Dean.

"Let me introduce myself properly." He said when he stopped in front of Dean." My Name is Rumplestiltskin, at your service." He bowed down dramatically.

"Wait, Rumplestiltskin as in The Rumplestiltskin?!" Dean asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well, it would be a strange coincidence for two Rumplestiltskins and both are powerful sorcerers. Don't you think?" He let out a wicked laugh.

Dean should have guessed that.

"What did you do?" Dean demanded angrily.

"I didn't do anything, Dearie. You did." He smirked and returned to his throne. "All of this is because of you. Because of our deal."

"This has got nothing to do with our deal! Our deal was to give a day of my old life! That's it!"

"In exchange for a day from your life. Remember?" Gold snapped his fingers and a long contract appeared in his hands. "See? Its all in our contract. The one you signed." He threw the contract to Dean who grabbed and started reading it.

"How the hell does that day caused all of this?! You told me you will take a day from when I was young" 

"And that's exactly what I have done." He let out a sarcastic laugh. "A day when you were really young."

Dean's eyes widened when he understood what he meant.

"You took the day I was born." Dean whispered in shock.

"Ding, ding, ding! I knew you were smarter than you looked!" Gold cheered mockingly."But I didn't take anything. you gave it to me!"

"But.. Why? And what does my birthday have anything to do with this?" Dean stammered still shocked and confused as hell.  
"Because you ruined everything for me!" Gold roared suddenly in anger. "Your existence destroyed my life's work! You ruined my life!"

Dean flinched back at the sudden change in tone.

"What? What the hell did I ever do to you?! I have never met before in my whole life!" Dean was confused. He had no idea what's going on.

"You destroyed everything when you stopped the Apocalypse!"

Dean stared at him in confusion.

"I didn't stop it! Technically it was Sam who did it."

"No!" He roared even louder as he stood up from the throne again. "The fight was going to happen! Michael and Lucifer was in their respective vessels. Everything was going all fine. Until you had to waltz in and snap your brother out of Lucifer's grasp!"

He strode over to Dean quickly and grabbed him by his jacket.

"If you didn't show your stupid face everything would have gone according to my plane! Your mere existence ruined it!" he shouted into Dean's face.

Dean was staring with wide eyes afraid to even breathe. Damn! The sorcerer was really powerful! He can literally feel the power coming from him and hitting his face.

"I don't understand. Why did you want the Apocalypse to happen if you were planning to rule the world?" Dean had to understand.

Gold let go of his jacket and took a few steps back. His eyes never left Dean's.

"I had the perfect plan" he stated more calmly. "It was impossible to rule the whole world. So I waited so patiently for centuries for the apocalypse. I made an army of witches. Every witch that existed on this earth had their loyalties to me. I was going to let the two archangels fight. Destroying half the earth in the process. Until someone kill the other. Then, I would have intervened and kill the one who survived. And proclaimed myself the ruler of the world!" he shouted the last part raising his arms in the air. "But.." he added turning his eyes towards Dean again. "You showed up!"

Dean had no idea what to say.

"So, in order to all of this to happen you had to disappear." He continued while signaling to one of the human servants to get him a drink. "I waited for a few more years for the right moment. And when I saw my chance I took it. I made the deal with you. And I erased you from history. And then, Voila! This timeline was created!."

Dean can't believe it! All this distraction, pain and suffering happened because he was never born! He didn't know his existence was that important!

"Wait, my family! What happened to my family?!" Dean yelled suddenly "Where is Sam and Cas? what happened to them?!"  
Rumplestiltskin smirked mockingly. "Oh, they are fine! Just they have no idea who the hell you are. You know, since you were never existed, you never really met them"

Dean's eyes widened. 

When he was about to demand their whereabouts a servant walked into the room holding a tray with a glass of wine on it.  
The servant looked way to familiar for Dean's liking.

Dean gasped loudly when he realized who the servant was.

That's impossible! It can't be him! 

Dean stared hard at the servant as he walked towards Gold with his eyes cast down in submission.

Its him! Same hair, height and hazel eyes!

"Sam?!" Dean shouted his brother's name unable to believe his eyes and wishing he was wrong.

But no, the servant flinched at Dean's shout and looked over at him with panicked eyes.

It was definitely Sam! Just thinner, weaker with a constant panicked look in his eyes. He was wearing drags and looked tired and filthy.

"I.. I am sorry sir. But… do I know you?" Sam stammered still looking at him with panicked confusion.

Dean's heart ached at the words. It ached even more at the state his brother was in.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you son of a bitch?!" Dean shouted at Gold and tried to lung at him but the chains and the four witches who were still holding him prevented him from doing that.

"Nothing! Like I said before I didn't do anything. You did" He answered mockingly signaling for Sam to bring him his drink.

Sam quickly scrambled towards him with the drink and gave it to him.

Dean's heart ached even more.

Because Gold was right.

It was all his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Dean broke free from the chains around his hands and pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot the witches holding him.

All that happened so fast that everyone in the room didn't know what just happened.

Dean shot the chains around his ankles until they are broken.

Thank God they weren't a strong chains!

He pointed his gun at Rumplestiltskin.

"How did you break the chains?" Gold demanded not caring about the gun pointed at his head.

"You should have searched by pockets, Smartass." Dean replied cheekily.

"What are you planning to do exactly? Even if you escaped you are doomed."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Didn't you get it, you fool?" Gold thundered. "You were never born! The moment the sun will rise tomorrow you are gone! You will disappear from this timeline and every other timeline!"

Dean's eyes widened in panic.

How the hell did he miss that?!

"And when you are gone, this timeline will continue on forever. There would be nowhere to reverse it anymore." Gold added smiling cruelly at him.

"Which means there is a way to reverse it before I disappear?" 

"I didn't say that."

"No, you said when I am gone this timeline would be permanent. Which means I am the only one who could reverse it!" Dean exclaimed smirking at him.

Rumplestiltskin scowled at him while glaring.

"You won't be able to do anything because you are not leaving this castle!" He roared angrily. "Get Him!" he shouted at the witches in the room.

"Really need to warn you that this gun contains silver bullets! So back off!" Dean snapped raising the gun towards a group of witches approaching him.

The witches stopped.

Dean looked around confused. Gold was really powerful. He could kill Dean with a snap of his fingers. Why isn't he doing it? And why the witches aren't cursing him or something? Unless..

"You can't kill me, can you?" Dean inquired raising his eyebrows at Gold.

Gold's glare turned even more deadly.

"You can't kill me! Or order someone to kill me, is that it?"

"No, I can't. I can't lay a finger on anyone who deals with me." Gold sneered while killing him with his eyes.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Dean smirked. "Well, you can't kill me. But I can kill you!"

Dean shot Gold in the head then shot the witches when they rushed towards him.

He ran towards Sam and grabbed by his arm.

"You are coming with me!" Dean ordered while pulling him.

"What?! Why?!" Sam shouted in panic.

"Just come!"

Dean pulled him and started running towards the door.

"Even if you ran away I will find you!" Dean was shocked to hear Gold's voice shouting. 

Dean looked behind him to see Gold stand up calmly with a gaping hole in his forehead which was healing pretty fast.  
"Remember dearie, Magic always comes with a price. No matter what you do, you will pay it!"

Dean ran out of the door fast while pulling Sam behind him.

Almost a dozen witches were following them but none of them dared to use her powers on them.

Sam was shaking hard. He was too thin that Dean dragged him easily like he weighted nothing.

Dean was glad that he memorized the corridors that lead to the front door while they dragged him inside earlier.

"Please tell me what do you want from me?" Sam exclaimed.

"Just shut up and keep running!"

They reached the front door which was thankfully wide open.

When they were outside, Dean looked around frantically, until his eyes landed on a beat up car that he doubted it would work.

"Don't let them escape!" A witch shouted from behind them.

Dean pulled Sam towards the car.

"Get in!" He ordered.

"But.."

"I said get in!!"

Sam flinched but got in the car anyway.

Dean got in behind him and started to high wire the car fast.

"Come on, come on" he murmured under his breath while he worked.

The witches almost reached them when the car suddenly came to life.

"Halleluiah!" Dean shouted happily as he drove the car fast, hitting a few witches in the process and drove away as fast as possible.

***

Dean drove for what felt like two hours until he felt that they were far enough from the castle.

Sam didn't speak for the whole ride. Just kept giving him scared looks like he was going to murder him any second now.  
Dean stopped the car by the side of the road.

"Get out. We need to leave the car in case they were following its tracks. We will continue on foot."

Sam obeyed and got out.

The moment Dean was out of the car, Sam ran away as fast as possible into the woods.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted then ran after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean ran after Sam for what felt like hours.

Damn! The kid was fast!

He almost tripped several times since they are running in a fucking woods!

Finally, he caught up with him a grabbed him from his shirt (Or what's left of it) and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't hurt me! I am sorry!" Sam screamed while covering his face with his arms.

"I am not going to hurt you! So, for fuck's sake stop running and screaming!" Dean ordered still pinning Sam down.

"Just, please tell me what do you want from me? And why did you drag me into this?"

Dean looked at him for a few seconds.

It's painful to see his brother like this. 

"I brought you with me because.. because I am your brother!" Dean decided to be honest.

"No, no you are not. I was an only child." Sam shook his head in disbelieve.

"No, I swear! I am your older brother! I can prove it?"

"How?" Sam challenged raising an eyebrow at him.

Dean thought for a few seconds. The problem was this version of his brother is a stranger to him. He hoped nothing much had changed because of his disappearance.

"You were born in May 2nd, 1983. You are the son of John and Mary Winchester. You are named after your maternal grandfather Samuel Campbell. Your mother was killed on the night of your 6 month birthday when a demon engulfed her in flames. You believe that with all the evil that is out there, there has to be something good as well. You are also well read and well spoken. And… and you enjoy researching. You don't like it when people call you "Sammy". And you definitely hate clowns. Also, you have a high regard for human life. you and me were constantly arguing over how to manage hard situations. My theory was to shoot first, ask questions later. While you were known to be more trusting and hopeful of a positive result. You are kind, freakishly smart and bright. You love peanut butter and bananas sandwich, which I still find disgusting by the way. You love salad. And… and you like to work out! And I know I never say this to you but I am proud of you! Always have been! I should have told you that more often….." Dean stopped his rambling to catch his breath and took a chance and looked at his brother's face.  
Sam was staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Was that enough? Or should I carry on?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Can you get off of me, please" Sam said looking away from him.

Dean moved slowly and got up to his feet.

Sam stood up slowly, eyes never leaving Dean.

Then, again he suddenly turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Dean just watched him go helplessly, too tired to follow him. Then, anger took over him.

"Fine! Go! I don't need you anyway! I can deal with this on my own!" he shouted angrily.

Then, he sat down on a log and put his face in his hands.

He felt something in his back pocket and remembered that it was his wallet.

He pulled it out and opened it.

He took out the picture he always kept there.

It was a picture of the three of them. All smiling at the camera, with Dean's arm wrapped firmly around Castiel and his brother was grinning widely. Castiel wasn't looking at the camera. He was staring at Dean's face with a small, fond smile and love filled eyes.

Dean traced the photo with his finger, feeling tears starting to fall from his eyes.

It was all his fault. He ruined everything. And he had no idea how to fix it. 

He cried quietly for what felt like a lifetime. 

"What do you got there?" a familiar voice said suddenly.

Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him hesitantly looking at him with concern.

"Nothing." Dean murmured.

"If it was nothing then why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" Dean wiped his eyes forcefully.

Sam snatched the photo from his hands and looked it over.

Sam's face softened as he looked at it.

He walked over and sat next to Dean on the log.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"That man in the picture. you had a thing with him?" Sam inquired suddenly.

Dean nodded silently.

"So, where is he now?"

"I have no idea." Dean responded. "But.. the last time I saw him. I told him I wished I never met him" he added heart clinched in regret and pain

Sam was silent again.

"Look," he started. "I have a hard time believing the whole you are my brother thing, but… everything you said… you seemed like you knew me well. And for some reason, a part of me wants to believe and trust you. And I have no idea why."

Dean looked at him and saw how confused he was.

"It's okay." He reassured quietly. "You were right. This is my mess. And I shouldn't have dragged you into it."

"No, I want to help you!" Sam exclaimed suddenly a determined look on his face. "I don't want to go back and from what I heard back there, you want to help fix the world. So, I want to help you!"

Dean just stared at him for a while.

"Alright. But first, you need to tell me what exactly happened in this timeline. I want to know what happened to you, to the apocalypse and everything else. I need to know everything."

"That is going to take a while."

"Try to be fast. I don't exactly have much time left."

"Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom died when I was six months old. But I guess you already know that." Sam started.

"After that, Dad took me to Bobby. I was there for almost two years. From what Bobby had told me, Dad spent those two years on a bender. I guess I wasn't enough for him. Then, he came back, after he learned about the supernatural, and took me from Bobby. We spent almost fifteen years on the road. Jumping from one case to another. I didn't participate at first of course. I was too young. Then when I was twelve he started to take me on hunts. Every night, he drank himself to a stupor. Some nights it gets really out of control and he would take all his frustrations on me."

Dean winced at that. He should have expected that since he was the one who always got the beatings for Sam to keep him away from harm.

"When I reached twenty, Dad took his own life." Sam continued. "He left a letter saying that he had had enough. There was nothing there to stay alive for. No hope, no purpose. I was never up to his expectations. I was never that loyal soldier he wanted from life. I guess he couldn't handle that very well."

Dean's eyes widened. So in Dean's timeline, Dad never gave up because of Dean! Dean was the one who kept his dad from killing himself! That doesn't make any sense! He thought his father was always disappointed in him. In turns out it was the complete opposite! 

"So, I went to Bobby." Sam continued, unaware of Dean's inner turmoil. "He took good care of me. But then, a few years later the apocalypse started. We tried to stop it, but eventually Bobby couldn't handle it and put a bullet into his head."

Again, Dean was the one who asked Bobby not to give up all those years ago. Damn! He didn't know his presence was this important!.

"I have been alone ever since." Sam murmured sadly. "Of course I have always been alone my whole life. Never had friends. No one besides Bobby had cared for me. Never had someone to look up to. Some days, I almost died from hunger, because dad took too long on a hunt. My life is terrible to be honest."

Dean was silent for a few minutes. Guilt and sadness clogging his throat.

"What happens after Bobby?" He asked sadly.

"I hid in Bobby's house. I was alone. There was nothing I can do. I was there until Rumplestiltskin sent his witches to bring me to him. Since then I was a slave to him."

There was just one thing Dean didn't understand.

"Are you the one who started the apocalypse?" Dean inquired suddenly.

"What? No! why would you say that?" Sam stared at him in confusion.

"Then who started it? And since I was never here who broke the first seal? Who was Michael and Lucifer's vessels?!"

Sam just stared at him with more confusion.

"I have no idea. We just saw the signs that apocalypse was there. I had nothing to do with it. As for who was the vessels, I heard they were two brothers. Andersons, I think."

Dean was confused as hell. So, in this timeline Sam was not Lucifer's vessel, because they needed two inseparable brothers. Dean never sold his soul to bring Sam back. So, someone else broke the first seal. And that someone's brother freed Lucifer from his cage. And both of them become the chosen vessels.

Dean's head was spinning. Just because Dean wasn't there that burden went to another unfortunate family. Dean's presence changed the fate of many people!

Wait! That guy who broke the first seal, was Castiel who brought him back? Does that mean that Castiel now had a 'Profound Bond' with someone else other than him? 

That thought made Dean's heart ache painfully.

Dean shook these thoughts out of his head.

"who won the fight between Michael and Lucifer? And what happened after Rumplestiltskin claimed himself the ruler of the world?" Dean needed to know.

"Michael was the winner." Sam replied. "But after he killed Lucifer, he was so weak and Rumplestiltskin took advantage of that. He appeared suddenly, killed Michael with Lucifer's fallen sword. Of course, during the fight half of the world was destroyed. Europe was wiped out, half of Asia was completely gone, Africa disappeared from the map. The eastern coast of North and South America was destroyed. Billions of people died. Stiltskin claimed himself the ruler of everything. He is really powerful! He enslaved all the humans on earth! the witches are everywhere and he sees everything from their eyes! They gain power from him. He is invincible! The first thing he did as a ruler, he closed the doors of both Heaven and Hell. As a result, all the angels fell to earth. Stiltskin hunted them down. He killed thousands of them. As if he was afraid of something and he was right. The angels rebelled against him and wanted him dead. People say that the angels are hiding underground planning to get rid of him. They are working under an unknown leader."

"Wait, so the angels are acting as the rebels?"

Sam nodded.

"And who is their leader? One of the remaining archangels?"

"I have no idea. As I said no one really knows. All the humans have hope that the angels might really save us from him and waiting for their next move. That's why he punishes anyone who might help them. And if any angel was captured he is killed immediately."

"In conclusion, in here the angels are the good guys? I find that hard to believe." Dean murmured sarcastically.

"We are hanging to any hope here, if you haven't noticed already."

They stayed silent for a while.

Dean was trying to process all of this.

So Angels are good. They had a mysterious leader. There was no demons because the doors of Hell are closed. Humans are completely useless. The witches are powerful. Rumplestiltskin was invincible.

That is just fan-freaking-tastic!


	9. Chapter 9

"And that’s what happened in my timeline." Dean finished.

Sam looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"Wow." He murmured quietly. "Don't get me wrong but your timeline seems kind of nice."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked in shock.

"No, really! Sure it is not perfect and also filled with pain, but." Sam hesitated. "At least, I am not alone there. At least, there Dad actually got his revenge and didn't give up. Bobby didn't give up. The apocalypse was stopped. Sure, after it wasn't pretty, but in the end we had a home to go back to. We had each other. You had Castiel. Someone who loved you completely. Like I said, it's not perfect, but it is not bad either."

Dean never thought about it like that. He was always focusing on the bad and never on the good he had. Sam was right. It wasn't all bad.

Why was he so blind?! He was an ungrateful. Stupid, blind asshole who ruined everything. 

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sam inquired after they stayed half an hour in silence.

"Believe me I have no idea." Dean replied while pinching the bridge of his nose. "All I know is that there is a way to undo the deal but I don't know how and what I am supposed to do."

"You know, I watched Stiltskin do lots of deals. And each time I noticed him put an undo button in every contract. Like he was obliged to do it. But he always hide it very well." Sam remarked suddenly.

"Undo button? As in a real button?" Dean questioned in confusion.

"No, not an actual button." Sam explained. "This button varies from one person to another. If you fold the contract in a certain shape it will reveal a hidden message. This message is what you have to do to undo the deal. But it's never easy. One guy had to kill his father as his undo button. Another woman killed her new born child to undo it."

Dean felt hope rising in his chest. Yes, it might be not easy, but it does mean there was a way to reverse this!

"Can you find what mine is?" he asked hopeful.

"I can try. Do you have your contract?"

Dean pulled it out from his jacket pocket. Good thing he had stuffed it there when Gold threw it to him.

He handed the contract to Sam, who immediately started to fold it in strange shapes, almost like he was doing origami or something.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

Sam shushed him while frowning in concentration.

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed in victory after he produced a nicely shaped paper boat.

"That's nice, Sam. I didn't know you were an artist." Dean murmured sarcastically.

"No, you egghead! I revealed the hidden message!"

"You did?!" Dean jumped to take the paper boat, not caring about the insult.

He checked the boat carefully and indeed the letters from the contract are arranged to write a certain sentence.  
Dean groaned when he read what was written.

'True love's kiss solves any mistakes!'

"Seriously? True love's kiss?!you have got to be kidding me!!" Dean exclaimed indignantly.

"Dean, True love's kiss is really powerful. It can actually break any curse." Sam remarked.

"Yeah, if we were in a fairytale! We are not in freaking fairytale!!"

"That's your undo button, so take or leave it." Sam stated in frustration.

Dean calmed down and thought for a few minutes.

"Wait a minute." Dean said suddenly with an excited glint in his eyes. "So, all I have to do is kiss Castiel and voila! Everything goes back to normal? This great!" 

Sam looked at him sadly.

"Dean, we don't know where he is or if he was alive or not. And even if we did find him, he might not be your true love anymore." Sam mumbled sadly.

"You said that the surviving angels are hiding somewhere, and Cas is strong so he must be there with them!."

"Wait you don't know that!" Sam remarked. 

"And even if he isn't in love with me, then I can make him fall in love with me again! We have a profound bond for God's sake! Never a stupid deal can destroy that, right?" Dean continued not hearing Sam's remark.

"Okay, I will humor you. How the hell are we going to find him before the day is over? Even Rumplestiltskin couldn't find where the angels are hiding!" 

"I have something that Gold doesn't have." Dean answered cheekily.

"And what is that?"

Dean put his hand on the handprint on his left shoulder.

"A Bond with one of the hiding angels"

***

They wandered around the woods for almost two hours.

Dean's hand was firmly pressed on the handprint. His eyes were closed trying to focus completely on his angel.

He was close. He was sure of it. Which was a very happy coincidence. Or maybe fate was trying to help him for a change.

But even though Castiel was close, he was out of reach. Dean had no idea why or how.

Sam was trailing behind, not looking convinced with all of this.

"Dean, we can't just keep wandering around like that. We are wasting time!." Sam said trying to put sense in him. "He might not even be here. He might be in another country or continent. There is no way in hell you would be lucky enough to be in the same woods he is hiding in!"

"I think fate might be on my side for once, Sammy." Dean murmured quietly still trying to focus hard.

They reached a clearing in the woods. Dean stopped and looked around. That doesn't make sense. He can feel Castiel in here. But there was nothing here.

"I don't understand." Dean gulped and kept looking around.

Sam just looked at him sadly.

"Dean, let's set down for a while." He said quietly.

"He is here! I swear!" Dean exclaimed frantically still looking around.

Sam grabbed his arm and led him towards the line of trees.

"Set down and let's think about what we should do." He ordered pushing Dean against a tree.

The moment Dean's back hit the tree, he felt a part of the trunk push in a little. Dean furrowed his eyebrows but he didn't have much time to ponder it since suddenly the ground disappeared under him and Sam.

They yelped as they fall into the hole to find themselves sliding down a tunnel.

Sam grabbed at him in panic as they kept sliding for what felt like forever.

Finally, they got out of the tunnel from a small opening, only to find themselves thrown into what looked like a huge underground cave.

"God, that hurts!" Dean muttered clutching his arm in pain. Sam was clutching his leg cursing in pain.

Dean looked up and was shocked and terrified to find himself looking at over a twenty angel blades pointing at them.

He raised his eyes a little to find lots of angry faces glaring down at them.

Dean was surprised when he recognized many of them.

"Well," Dean whispered to Sam. "Looks like we found the angel's hiding place."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean kept staring with wide eyes at the blades pointed at them.

Dean's eyes kept jumping from one face to another and his shock was increasing with each face.

He can almost swear that he knew half the angels in here! Most of them not directly but he knew them from Cas.

There was Balthazar, Anna, Rachel, Inias, Uriel, Joshua, Samandriel, Zachariah, Hannah, Bartholomew, Gadreel, Hester, Malachi, Naomi and Virgil. And that's only the ones that Dean already knew. There were a hundred or more around them. Almost every angel Dean ever met was here. Everyone except Castiel. 

Dean's heart clinched painfully at that thought.

Sam and Dean tried to stand up.

"Don't move!" Rachel shouted.

"How did you find us?!" Naomi demanded stepping closer to them. "Are you spies? Are you working for him?"

"What? No! we are not spies!" Sam exclaimed. "We found you by accident, we didn't mean to fall into that tunnel! We swear!"

"Why should we believe you?" Balthazar demanded.

"You can search us. Also, I heard angels can detect it if we lie." Dean replied raising an eyebrow at them.

They hesitated and looked at each other in confusion.

"Watch them." Naomi ordered Inias and Rachel who stepped closer to them while never lowering their blades.

The rest gathered each other a few feet away like they were discussing what they should do with them.

Dean looked around curiously.

The giant cave was like a beehive.

Each angel was busy doing something.

Some were making weapons.

Others help in trying to make the place more comfortable by carving tables and chairs.

Another group looked like they were responsible for making food.

Oh! And also, they were all wearing the same clothes. They were all wearing clothes that looked almost the same as the one Hawkeye was wearing in the Avengers. Maybe for easy movement? 

Which means that there was another group who was responsible for making clothes.

All of that concludes to one thing.

The Angels are almost humans.

They eat, drink and sleep.

And obviously with no wings.

Naomi, Balthazar and Anna finished their discussion and were coming back to them.

"What? Did you decide to kill us?" Dean asked.

"We will show you to our commander and he will decide on what we should do to you." Anna said firmly.

"Great! I am dying to meet your commander." Dean smiled charmingly.

Sam nudged him in the ribs.

"Stop irritating them!" Sam hissed at him.

There was a sudden rushed movement around them. Dean looked around and saw all the angels leaving what they were doing and stood in lines like they were in military.

He heard some of them whispering: "He came back!" and "He is here"

"What's going on?" Sam whispered looking around in confusion.

"I think their leader came back from a mission or something." Dean replied also whispering.

It was now quiet in the cave. All the angels were standing in lines and looking up at an opening Dean didn't notice before which can be reached with a flight of stairs he guessed the angels had carved it into the walls of the cave.

Two figures appeared at the opening and Dean was shocked to find out that they were Gabriel and Raphael.

Dean assumed that the leader was one of them, but he was proved wrong.

Gabriel stood to the right side of the opening while Raphael stood to the left.

"Our commander came back from the mission!" Gabriel called out firmly. "And now he is here to tell us our new mission to attack the witch!"

All the angels stood completely still.

A shadow of a figure appeared in the opening, and Dean watched intently. He was really curious to know who was that leader that the angels and the remaining archangels respect so completely.

The figure came into the light but was wearing a hooded cape.

He grabbed the cape and took it off in one swift move.

Dean's brain stopped functioning completely and his heart stopped, his jaw almost hit the floor and his eyes almost fell from how wide they got.

Dean couldn't believe it! It can't be true!

But no, it was completely true and he wasn't hallucinating, because Sam had the same look on his face.

All of that because, there he was. On the top of the stairs. Head held high greatly. Jaw set firmly and sternly. Holding a bow in one hand and an arrow holder strapped on his back.

There he stood, looking great, powerful and absolutely hot in Hawkeye's suit.

There stood Dean's true love.

Castiel.


	11. Chapter 11

There were three emotions fighting to take control of Dean.

First, he was feeling an overwhelming relief that Castiel was alive and well.

Second, he was feeling so much love directing to Castiel at this moment. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it might jump out of his chest.

Third, he was intimidated and a little bit scared of this version of his lover.

Castiel's eyes moved around the room studying the faces. When his eyes landed on Sam and Dean his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I came back with news from the castle." Castiel started talking, voice stern and strong. "I want everyone to be prepared to move. Because tonight we attack. And we will take down the witch. Understood?"

"Understood!" all the angels said in one voice. All staring at Castiel as if he hung the moon.

"Gabriel, I want you to gather the others into the war room. Raphael I need you to make sure that everyone is ready."  
"Yes, commander!"

"As for everyone, go back to your work. and prepare. Tonight, we will regain our freedom."

"Yes, commander!"

With that everyone went back to what they were doing.

Dean was feeling pride and admiration for his lover blossoming in his chest.

He watched Castiel descend down the stairs and making his way over to them.

Naomi and Balthazar met him midway and spoke to him while their eyes never left Sam and Dean.

Castiel reached them and studied them carefully with his eyes.

His eyes remained on Dean a few moments longer.

"Get up." He ordered.

They scrambled to get on their feet. Dean was using all his willpower to not jump on Castiel and pull him in him arms.

"How did you get in here?" Castiel inquired quietly.

"By accident, we were in the woods and accidently fell into the tunnel." Sam explained. Dean was too tongue tied to replay.

"Should we kill them, sir?" Anna asked while giving them a cold glare.

"We don't kill humans, Anna. I thought I made myself clear about that." Castiel stated firmly looking at Anna with disapproval. 

"But they might be spies!"

"He doesn't use human spies. Only witches." Castiel raised an eyebrow at her daring to question him again.

Anna lowered her eyes in shame. "I am sorry, sir"

Castiel returned his eyes towards them.

"What's your names?" He asked curiously.

Dean just stared overwhelmed. 

"I am Sam. And this is Dean." Sam answered when he realized that Dean wasn't planning to.

Castiel trailed his eyes up and down Dean's body.

"Are you a mute or something?"

"N-No, no I am not." Dean stammered. "J-just, happy to see you."

Castiel frowned in confusion and suspicion.

"And why is that?"

Dean stepped closer to Castiel.

They stared at each other for a few seconds then Castiel glared at him and stepped away.

"You should know that I value my personal space." Castiel stated firmly. "So stay in yours."

Dean stood there shocked. He never imagined that Castiel would ever say those words to him.

"You really don't recognize me do you?" Dean whispered sadly.

"No, should I?" Castiel looked at him for a few seconds then turned away from him. "Tell Gabriel to meet me in my tent." He ordered Naomi. "And prepare them to come along with us on the attack. They seemed to be in a good shape." he gestured towards Sam and Dean.

Then he walked away from them telling instructions and throwing orders around completely forgetting about Dean.

Dean just stared at him. His heart was broken and it ached painfully. Castiel didn't even spare him another glance!

"That's your boyfriend?" Sam asked leaning towards him.

"Yeah," Dean sighed sadly.

"Well," Sam smirked wickedly. "I guess now we know who was in charge in the bedroom."

Dean just turned towards him with a death glare.

But he didn't deny it.

***

Rumplestiltskin was in a meeting with his top favorite, most powerful witches.

They were sitting around a long table. Stiltskin was sitting at the head of the table glaring and deep thought.

All the witches were staring at him with fear.

"I gathered you here today to ask you a simple question." Stiltskin started quietly. "No need to be afraid. I just want to know the answer."

Then, he suddenly slammed his fist on the table hard making all of them gasp.

"How the hell did that human managed to escape?!" He thundered suddenly in anger.

"Y-you told us, my lord to not lay a finger on him."

"I said that, but I also said not to let him escape!" he stood up glaring at them in anger. "Do you know what will happen if Dean Winchester managed to find That angel Castiel and kissed him? It will be the end of our world, the end of our hard work and the end of my Empire!"

He grabbed one witch from her throat and brought his face closer to hers.

"And I am not planning to lose my Empire anytime soon. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed into her face.

"Y-yes. Yes my lord!" she choked out.

Stiltskin glared at her then he snapped her neck with his hand.

The other witches gasped in panic and fear.

Stiltskin let the body fall to the floor carelessly not giving it another glance.

"Winchester is too smart for his own good." Stiltskin started glaring at all of them. "He must have already found the angel's hiding place by now. So, the only way to find him, is by dragging the angels out and capture them all."

His eyes trailed over their faces.

"And I know the person who can do the job perfectly."


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel, Gabriel, Raphael, Anna, Balthazar and Uriel were gathered in a tent which they called 'The War room'.

Sam and Dean were eavesdropping from a small opening in a hidden corner.

" Stiltskin is leading a search party personally." Castiel started firmly. "This is our chance."

"I think that's because of us!" Sam whispered.

Dean shushed him and continued to listen.

"Since when does he lead the search parties? Or get out of his castle at all?" Raphael asked skeptically.

"That's not of import." Castiel replied sternly. "What's important is: he is getting out of the castle."

"And he will become vulnerable like that!" Balthazar added.

"Exactly!" Castiel then gestured to a map on the table in front of them.

"Stiltskin's procession will pass by that road. This road is surrounded by old ruins. We will hide in them. I will be in the highest point watching the road. We will attack when I give you the signal. Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Any questions?" 

They all shook their heads.

"Go get some rest." Castiel ordered. "You will need your strength. Because in a few hours, we won't have to hide anymore. And we will regain our freedom."

***

"Wow, that looks serious." Sam murmured from outside the tent while sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah," Dean replied distractedly. "How am I supposed to kiss him before the sunrise?"

"I was talking about the resistance, Dean." Sam raised an eyebrow at him while giving him a bitch face.

Some things never change.

"The resistance. Yeah, right. whatever" Dean snorted.

Sam glared at him.

"Dean, I know you have only been here since only this morning, but All the humans had been dreaming about what Castiel is doing now for years now."

"I know! And if I kissed Castiel, all of this will go away!."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

Dean thought for a few seconds then smirked.

"Well," Dean smiled cheekily. "I managed to charm him before. I am positive I can do it again."

***

Rumplestiltskin was sitting on his throne, deep in thought.

He was not going to let Winchester ruin everything again.

A worthless human will not take away all his hard work.

He knew he should have killed Castiel before, So Winchester won't be able to undo the deal, but the stupid angel was hard to find.

That's why he made the angels fall in the first place.

He couldn't kill Castiel if he was in heaven and he hoped he will die in the fall like hundreds of his brothers and sisters did.  
But luck was by his side. Or maybe it was fate.

He couldn't understand. What was so special about those two? How did they always manage to find each other? What so special about Winchester that made an angel's fate connect with his like that?

He couldn't understand it. And probably never will. 

His thoughts about love was that love was a weapon. So powerful if you knew how to use it.

And he was worried that Winchester already knew how to use it.

"She is here, My lord." He was pulled out of his thoughts by a human servant standing shakily in front of him.  
"Let her in" He ordered.

The servant ran out of the room.

A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a red haired woman wearing a long black dress.

"You asked to see me, My lord?" she said bowing dramatically in front of him.

"Rowena," He smirked wickedly. "My favorite student. Glad you made it so soon."

"How can I be late. My favorite master called to me. I had to be here as fast as possible." Rowena replied with a wicked smile of her own.

"I am afraid that, I need your assistance."

"Your wishes are my command, My Lord"

"I need a spell that would hurt angels."

"I am afraid that, there is no spell that powerful. It might affect one angel only. You already know that."

"Fine, then a spell that would slow them down long enough to capture them all."

"That I can do." Her smile widened.

Stiltskin leaned back on his throne, smirking widely.

"Tonight, we will get rid of the remaining angels. Permanently."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean entered what he guessed was Castiel's tent (Okay, he might had asked around tell he found it)

It was big, full of weapons, a closet and a bed.

"Who's there?" a voice called suddenly making Dean jumped in panic.

Dean turned towards the voice and was horrified to realize that it was coming from the bed.

There was someone in the bed.

Castiel had someone in his bed.

HIS Castiel had someone in his bed!

Dean's brain almost fried as he processed this.

He didn't notice before that there was someone in here.

Or he didn't want to notice.

The someone removed the covers from their face and Dean almost had a heart attack when he saw who it was.

"Charlie?!" Dean exclaimed in complete shock.

Cas and Charlie?! Nope, that's impossible.

"Do I know you? And what are you doing in here?" Charlie asked curiously while pulling herself into a sitting position.

She was naked! The covers pulled around her waist and she didn't bother to cover herself.

Dean averted his eyes. She was like a freaking sister to him!

"Out of curiosity, what are you doing in Castiel's bed?" he knew it was a stupid question the moment it left his mouth.

"What do you think, genius?" Dean couldn't see but he could swear he can hear her raising an eyebrow at him.

"But you like girls, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, so?"

Dean wanted to strangle her. Or strangle himself. Or even better, strangle Castiel!

"Are you planning to tell me who are you?" she asked and Dean can hear amusement in her voice.

"I am Dean." He answered as if she would recognize him or something. No such luck.

"And what are you doing in here, Dean? I am guessing you are not an angel, right?"

"What gave it away?" Dean avoided the first question.

"Angels normally doesn't avert their eyes when I am naked. They don't really care."

"Yeah? Apparently, Cas does!" Dean spite out bitterly.

She was silent for a few minutes the Dean heard her get up and move.

"You can look up now." She said casually.

Dean raised his eyes hesitantly and saw that she had put on a long robe.

"Now, what are you doing here?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am here to see Cas." that wasn't really a lie but not the whole truth.

"Why?" 

"Are you two a thing?" Dean blurted out suddenly unable to hold the question back anymore.

Charlie blinked at him a few times, a knowing smirk start to appear on her lips. Fucking great!

"Nope, not really"

"Seriously?" 

"No, we just have the whole 'Friends with benefits' thing going on. I am not even his type and he is definitely not my type."

"Not his type?"

"I don't have the organs he likes." She clarified while rolling his eyes. "We are just doing what you call a stress relief."

"And the only way he can relax is by doing that?!" Dean exclaimed jealousy burning his whole body.

"Yeah, and he usually do it with humans. He can't really do it with angels now, can he?" She said amused. He was going to kill her.

"There are others?! Other than you?!"

She smirked and nodded.

Dean was going to be sick. He want to murder her. And the others. And Castiel!

He knew he had no right to be angry. After all, in this timeline, Castiel wasn't his. But still! It's driving him mad!

"Let me guess, you have the hots for him, don't you?" she smirked knowingly at him.

Dean just glared at her.

"Hey, don't be shy. Everyone with eyes and brain would be-"

"I love him, dammit!" Dean blurted out (Again) before he can stop himself.

Charlie snapped her mouth shut and just stared at him with shock on her face.

"You what?"

Dean sighed in defeat.

"I am his stupid, fucking true love." Dean murmured in defeat.

Charlie's eyes widened.

She was about to say something but an angry voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean turned towards Castiel who entered his tent and was glaring at him coldly right now.

"Hey there, angel" Dean smiled charmingly at him.

Castiel glared even harder at the pet name.

"What the hell are you doing in my tent?" Castiel demanded again.

"I just wanted to talk"

"About?"

Dean's resolve faltered at Castiel's cold tone and cold eyes.

His Castiel never talked to him like that.

"You know? People always told me that my kisses brings good luck! So how about we try that? For the sake of the mission of course!"

Dean leaned in towards Castiel but the other pushed him away harshly.

"Stop goofing around! And go prepare yourself for the mission." Castiel commanded pushing Dean away.

"Give me a kiss and I will go!"

"I can give you a kick instead."

"I don't mind as long as it is from you!" Dean smiled playfully.

"Get out. Now"

"Alright, alright. But kiss me if I am wrong, Angels doesn't exist, right?"

"You don't even make sense anymore!"

"Come on, Cas! just one kiss and everything will be fine!"

Castiel stepped closer to him and leaned close.

Dean's heart was beating loudly, hope rising in his chest.

"It's Castiel." He said coldly.

Dean's heart downright broke into millions of pieces at this words. Add that to the list of things he would never imagine Castiel would say to him.

"Now, get out. Prepare yourself. We have got a long night ahead of us."

Dean looked at him sadly. Heart aching in his chest. Then, got out of the tent silently.

Charlie followed him with her eyes, staring at him with sympathy.


	14. Chapter 14

The angels were now in what they call 'The dining area' or something.

Who knew that Anna and Rachel were great cooks?

Sam and Dean were sitting on one of hundredth table in the area.

The angels carved them too.

Everyone were chatting cheerfully.

Dean glanced around in wonderment.

He would never imagine that he would ever see all the angels act, well, human!

Sam was chatting happily with Inias beside him.

"Sam, I hate to pull you away from your new best friend, but I am not doing any progress with Cas!" Dean hissed angrily in Sam's ear.

Before Sam could answer they heard a sudden loud laughter from beside them.

"So, Castiel kicked out another clueless lover boy?" Uriel laughed loudly. 

Dean's blood was boiling.

"That what I heard." Anna giggled.

Thank god, they didn't know it was Dean.

"Anyone who knows Castiel knows this isn't going to work on him. He always hated pick up lines." Inias chimed in.  
"Sam, what am I going to do? It's like I don't even know him!" Dean whispered frantically "I used some lines that would have made my Cas a blushing mess! This Cas is completely immune to me!"

"Maybe. But the only thing this Cas cares about is his cause." Sam whispered back.

"To the cause!" Inias cheered raising his glass in the air.

"To the cause!" all the angels answered back raising their glasses as well.

Sam and Dean looked around in amazement.

an idea formed in Dean's brain and he grinned widely.

***

Dean looked around for Castiel until he found him in a private corner.

Dean hid out of sight and watched him.

Castiel was blindfolded and shirtless.

He was surrounded by targets and he was holding his bow, the arrow holder was strapped on his back full of arrows.

He grabbed an arrow and adjusted it in the bow.

Suddenly, Castiel started to move.

He was moving around in a circle and kept shooting arrows in all directions.

Dean was shocked when all the arrows hit their targets and never missed it.

Castiel kept spinning around shooting everywhere, until the arrows finished.

Then, he pulled out daggers and started throwing them too.

They also didn't miss any target.

Dean kept watching with awe.

Then he decided to make his presence known when he was sure Castiel was out of arrows and daggers.

He moved closer and then-

"Het there!" he called suddenly.

Castiel turned around so fast and held a dagger to Dean's throat.

"Holy shit!" Dean gasped in panic.

Castiel removed the blindfold and scowled at him.

"Nice moves." Dean complimented grinning nervously.

Castiel didn't answer and looked him up and down noting the leather forearm protectors Dean was wearing which matched Castiel's.

All the angel's here were wearing it like it was a signature or something.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"What does it look like? I am getting ready for ambush action." Dean answered grinning cheekily. "I always like to warm up before battles. Train my muscles and all that." 

Dean leaned against a barrel full of weapons that appeared to be handmade. He grabbed the first one and held it up.

"This one taken?" he asked grinning.

"We use that to clean the toilets." Castiel answered rising an eyebrow at him.

"You use the bathroom?" Dean eyes widened.

Castiel just kept rising his eyebrow and didn't answer.

"Alright." Deam murmured awkwardly and grabbed weapon and held it out too in question.

"And we use that one to clean the thing we clean the toilets with." A ghost of a mocking smile appeared on Castiel's lips.

"I knew that!" Dean murmured and dropped what he was holding and grabbed what looked to be a spear.

"There you go, chef." Castiel mocked.

Dean tried to spin the spear, but he never used one before so he was failing miserably. The fact that Castiel was watching him with a raised eyebrow made him nervous.

He hit the barrel of weapons and tumbled to the ground with it.

Dean was going to die with embarrassment. He normally wasn't that clumsy but he was freaking nervous!

"Hey, Dane, right?" Castiel called with disregard.

"It's Dean, actually." Dean glared while trying to get up.

"You're going to get yourself killed at the ambush tonight."

"I will be fine. I think I can take care of myself."

Castiel just kept eyeing him up and down then smirked a little.

"Well, let's see about that." He stated. "Remove your shirt. It will be easier."

"You just want to see me shirtless, aren't ya?" Dean smirked cockily.

Castiel just kept staring at him coldly.

He sighed, then removed his jacket then his shirt.

He could almost swear he saw Castiel checking him out but he wasn't sure.

"Come on, fight me." Castiel ordered taking a fighting pose.

Dean mirrored him and they started to circle around each other.

Dean attacked but Castiel dodged him, then he grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Dean got up again and tackled Castiel to the ground.

They kept wrestling for what felt like hours. Circling around each other, attacking, dodging and tackling to the floor.

Finally, Castiel pushed him towards the wall and cornered him there.

They were breathing hard, sweaty but they were also laughing and grinning like idiots.

Dean didn't know how much he missed Castiel's smile tell now.

They stared at each other's eyes. They were so close. Just a few inches separating them. Dean licked his lips and saw Castiel's eyes tracking the movement.

They started to lean in, just a few more inches-

Then suddenly, his right forearm protector fell from his arm to the ground breaking the moment.

Castiel blinked a few times as if he was waking up from a trance.

He leaned down a grabbed the protector from the floor.

"I got it, give me your arm." He murmured and placed the leather on Dean's forearm and started to tie it.

Dean's eyes never left Castiel's face the whole time.

Unknown to anyone but Dean, Castiel used to murmur a song (he heard a little girl say it while tying her shoes once, way, way before he met Dean) in a low voice as a joke.

And he was surprised to find that this Castiel did the same.

"The dragon goes under the bridge," Castiel murmured in a low voice while he was tying the leather. "Through the loop and finally…."

"Into the castle." Dean finished smiling softly.

He always thought it was adorable.

Castiel raised his wide, surprised eyes to meet his own.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time and Dean felt like the world around disappeared and the only thing that was left was Castiel.

Castiel pulled away ,suddenly, from him and stepped back a few steps.

"Okay, good." He muttered while still moving away from Dean. "It seems like you can handle yourself."

"But, Cas…" Dean started already feeling cold without Castiel so close to him.

"Go get ready for the mission." Castiel ordered in cold voice already going back to his leader self.

"I will, but Cas…"

"That's an order!" Castiel ended the discussion with a stern glare, then he turned around and left the area leaving Dean behind him without a second glance.

Dean just stood there, not knowing what just happened. Then, his shoulders hunched down sadly.

He grabbed his shirt and jacket from the floor then,turned around and left the area from the other direction.

Dean didn't notice Charlie hiding in a dark corner and watching everything from the start with wide eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was walking, shoulders hunched down in failure and kept staring sadly at the ground.

Then he heard someone calling his name.

He slowed down to look behind him to see who he was and was surprised to see Charlie running towards and calling his name.  
Dean stopped walking and waited until she reached him.

She stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath.

"I can't believe what I just witnessed!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Dean just looked at her in confusion.

"Back there, you and Castiel." She exclaimed more calmly but the excitement was still shining in her eyes. "There was a spark! A spark inside his heart, I thought was long extinguished! It was as if, for one moment, Castiel had actually found his true love!"

"I am his true love!" Dean exclaimed in frustration but a hopeful look was in his eyes. "I have always been!"

She blinked at him a few times, a little confused by his certainty.

"I believe you." She whispered earnestly. "You are the one who he was looking for all the time! you must prove it to him!"

"How?" Dean was relieved that someone besides Sam believed him.

"Convince him!" she exclaimed. "Go to him when he is alone and tell him something that only his true love would know."

Dean really liked this idea. And felt hope rising in his chest again.

Alright, that actually could work!" Dean grinned widely. 

Then he looked at Charlie. Really looked at her. 

"Can I ask you something?" he asked seriously.

"Shoot."

"How did you and Cas- I mean Castiel meet?"

Charlie's smile faltered a little and Dean immediately regretted asking.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay." She interrupted with a sad smile. "It is just not a really happy story but I am willing to tell you on one condition."

Dean raised his eyebrows in question.

"You will tell me who are you and what's your story is. I want to know everything no matter how bizarre it is."

"I can do that." Dean smiled weakly.

They searched for a private place to talk to avoid the chance of someone eavesdropping on them.

Dean grabbed Sam on his way.

The three of them sat down on a log in a private corner.

"Okay, so it was two or three years ago." Charlie started. "Stiltskin made all the humans to work extra hard. As if, he was punishing us or something. Anyway, one day when I was returning home from work at midnight, I saw Castiel in a dirty alley sleeping on the floor, shaking from cold and obviously homeless. I didn't know he was angel then, or was to be accurate, but my heart ached for him. And he looked like he was living in this misery for a few years then."

Dean's broke as he heard all of this. Castiel really suffered in this timeline.

"So, I took him in. I don't why but I did. He didn't speak at first and when I gave him food he ate like a starving man. He spent weeks without saying a word and crawled on himself in the room I gave him. He was so… so broken. Like he had suffered for years. And I found out later that he did. He was like a wild animal, flinch and jump at any sudden movement. But I was patient with him. Because I was alone. I have always been alone. And I really wanted to help him."

Sam and Dean were listening with rapt attention. Dean's heart was aching painfully in his chest.

"Then, one day, he finally talked to me. At first, he just whispered his name to me and after a while he trusted me more and started talking. Not really, but he answered me when I spoke to him or ask him something. He cried. Every night. And he had nightmares that made him wake up screaming every night. He was in pain and suffering. A few months later, we started the whole 'Friends with Benefits' deal. It was just for comfort. I mean, I love him! But not like that. Like I told you before, we weren't each other's types. But, with me, he actually thought he could trust someone."

Dean felt tears falling from his eyes and he wiped them harshly. 

It was all his damned fault!

"After that, he found that sigil that gather the angels. He decided to use it. Decided to form an army. A family. And he did. He created all of this. But I always suspected that, he can't feel love or happiness anymore. Only anger, hatred, pain and disappointment. He was incapable to feel anything else. But he have an endless devotion to the angels. He would die for them in a heartbeat. And they would do the same for him. They love, adore and respect him. They see him as their savior."

Charlie finished and looked at them, studying their reactions.

Dean was downright crying by now.

Sam just stared sadly at Dean.

"Alright, your turn." Charlie murmured quietly.

"Alright." Dean choked out trying to calm down a little. "I will tell you everything."


	16. Chapter 16

After Dean finished his story he looked at Charlie expectedly.

Charlie was staring at him like he was a strange thing that came from another world.

Which was probably true.

" I like me in your timeline." Charlie said grinning widely.

Dean let out a chuckle while Sam just smiled.

"I bet you do." Dean chuckled while shaking his head.

"And Castiel seemed…. Happier" She continued. "Which is really nice to hear. He really deserves to be happy."

Dean's face fall as guilt, sadness and longing filled his face instead.

"Yeah, he deserves everything good." Dean murmured sadly. " I am the one who doesn't deserve him."

Sam looked at him sadly.

"Why are you saying that?" Charlie asked confused.

Dean felt his eyes burning from trying to hold back the tears.

"Because he gave up everything to me, and I repaid him by telling him I wished that I never met him." Dean explained and put his face in his hands.

Charlie was silent for a few seconds.

"You love him, right?"

"Of course." Dean answered without hesitation. Like it was an unchangeable fact.

"Then prove it to him now."

"How?"

"Like I said before, tell him something that only you know about him."

"That would be difficult since this Cas is completely different than my Cas."

Charlie smiled softly.

"I believe that some things never change. They are the same person. They were just put in a different circumstances, but same person nonetheless."

Dean had to admit that she had a point.

Before he could answer Castiel's voice rang loudly in the whole cave.

"It's time!" Castiel's firm voice said. "We will leave now."

***

It was dark.

They walked through the woods hidden by the dark of night.

At the head of the march, there was Castiel followed by Gabriel and Raphael, then the rest of the angels.

Each were armed by their angel blades and numerous other weapons.

Castiel was armed by his blade and his bow and arrows.

Dean was at the back followed by a carriage moving by a horse. Sam was riding the carriage while Charlie in the back with other weapons.

"I will try to find Cas to talk to him." Dean told Sam while starting to move away.

"Be careful!" Sam called after him.

Dean moved through the angels, trying to reach the front.

Meanwhile, when they reached their destination, Castiel suddenly raised his hand and everyone stopped. 

"I'll scout ahead. Wait for my signal." He ordered. Then he ran ahead then jumped to take hold of a branch and used it to jump on a hill that overlooked the road and hid behind the ruins on top of it.

"Secure your positions!" Gabriel ordered the other angels.

Each angel took his positions, a few on top of the trees, others behind rocks and others behind trees. Soon they were surrounding the road from both sides.

Castiel was watching the road waiting for Stiltskin to show up.

"It's a nice view from up here." Dean said suddenly from beside him.

Castiel turned sharply towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed at him angrily. "Get in position!"

"You need to know, once and for all, who I really am." Dean said in determination.

"You are going to ruin everything!"

"Ruin everything? Actually, I'm gonna fix everything. The angels, Rumpel and bring your grace back!"

Castiel's eyes widened.

He pulled out his blade and brought it to Dean's throat.

"How do you know that my grace was taken?!" Castiel hissed at him while glaring angrily.

"Okay, okay, please, Cas.." Dean gulped "Just hear me out! I can explain everything!"

Meanwhile, Stiltskin's procession appeared at the head of the road.

And Castiel was too preoccupied to give the signal to the other angels.

***

The angels saw the procession moving down the road.

"Where's Castiel's signal?" Raphael whispered worriedly.

"What's he waiting for?! Something must have happened to him!" whispered Naomi.

"He's going to get away!"

"No, he's not!" Gabriel whispered in determination.

Gabriel gave his signal to Samandriel who signaled to the others immediately.

Then, the angels attacked.


	17. Chapter 17

The angels attacked all at the same time.

Each group attacked a car and killed the witches inside each.

When they reached Stiltskin's car, they ripped the doors open, ready to kill him but were shocked to find it empty.

They all stood there shocked and not understanding what's going on.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Uriel asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this." Gabriel responded looking worried.

Suddenly, they heard chanting coming from behind them.

They all turned towards the voice.

Rowena was standing across them, holding a bowl with herbs and bones inside it.

She was chanting loudly trying to complete her spell.

When she finished, the contents of the bowl burn.

The spell was completed.

***

Castiel tackled Dean to the ground and held the knife to his throat.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you know that my grace was stolen from me," Castiel growled angrily "but if any of the angels find out that I'm…." 

"A Human? Not a full angel? So what? So are they!" Dean interrupted in confusion.

"No! they are not! They are almost human, they still have a small part of grace inside! we can't sense it in each other anymore, that's how they don't know that I have no grace!."

"So what if they found out?!"

"They can't know that my grace was the one used to expel them from thier home!"

"Look, I know you're upset.."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I know everything about you." Dean objected looking straight into Castiel's eyes. "I know you love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You also love burgers. You also think that coffee is also the best thing humans ever created."

"Big deal." Castiel snorted.

"I also know that you don't understand human's references. And also know that when you write your name you make the C and L look like wings."

"So what?"

"I know that your wings are midnight black with blue tips. And when the sunlight shine on them, they shine with blues, violets and reddish lights." 

Castiel lowered the blade a little and started to release Dean while staring at him with wonder.

Dean sat up and continued: "I know that you don't like the covers wrapped around your feet. And I know you can't sleep unless you read a huge and an old book."

Castiel stood up and stepped back a few steps, eyes never leaving Dean.

Dean also stood up but never stopped talking.

"I also know that, you love watching historical programs, so you can point out the inaccurate things they say and corrects them."  
Castiel's eyes softened as he looked at Dean.

"But, most importantly, Cas," Dean stepped closer to him until only a few inches separating them. "I know that you have a big, kind and amazing heart. You love humans and always watched over them. And I know you believe that love is strong and worth sacrificing everything for."

Dean leaned even closer.

"And I know you never had true love kiss, because you still didn't have a kiss from me." Dean finished and leaned even closer still to seal their lips.

Right before their lips touch finally, Castiel suddenly grabbed his head and started to scream in pain.

"Cas?! Cas! what's wrong?! What's going on?!" Dean held him in panic.

"My head! A voice in my head making it feel like it will explode!" he screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

***

The moment Rowena finished he spell, all the angels fell to their knees, clutching their heads and screaming in utter pain.

Dean helped Castiel down the hill and was horrified to see all the angels screaming like Castiel.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean shouted desperately still holding Castiel who was screaming even louder still.

Dean's eyes landed on Rowena who was watching all of this with a satisfied smile.

"You Bitch!" Dean shouted at her.

Meanwhile, Sam and Charlie were watching all that from the carriage horrified.

"We need to do something! We can't just watch!" Charlie was shouting in desperation.

Sam's eyes landed on Dean who was holding a screaming Castiel.

"We can't help all the angels. But, we need to take Dean and Castiel away. Maybe if we took Castiel away from here the spell would leave him. And I sense that Rampel will send his witches to take all of them away any moment now." He said in determination then pulled the reins of the horse.

The horse ran fast with the carriage and stopped next to Dean and Castiel.

"Get in! now!" Sam shouted at them.

Dean helped Castiel into the carriage, then Sam drove as far away from there as possible.

Before they disappear, they saw the angels being captured by an army of witches.


	18. Chapter 18

They stopped when Castiel stopped screaming. They knew then that they were far enough.

Castiel was sitting a few feet away, refusing to talk to anyone.

Dean just sat there and kept staring at Castiel.

Sam and Charlie sat next to each other and almost choked at the tension in the air.

"I don't like this silence." Sam whispered to Charlie while looking from Dean to Castiel then back to Dean.

"Believe me, me neither. I feel like one of them is going to explode any second now." Charlie whispered back.

Dean kept staring at Castiel.

He was almost there! They were about to finally kiss! 

Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

He didn't have much time. and he was beginning to lose hope. Castiel hadn't spoken to him since they escaped and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe we should do something." Charlie whispered.

"Like what?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know! Tell them to sit down and talk maybe?"

"I don't know about that, Castiel looks majorly pissed off and-"

"Stop! Where are you going?!" Dean's desperate shout cut him off.

They looked up to see Castiel striding towards the way they came from holding his arrow holder and bow.

"To save my family." He answered firmly.

"How? By getting yourself killed?" Dean shouted.

"If that's what it takes."

"Charlie! Say something!" he turned to Charlie with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Charlie?!" Castiel roared turning towards her angrily.

"Let me explain!" Charlie gulped.

"So that's how you knew so much about me!" Castiel ignored her and turned his glare towards Dean. Then turned around and walked away.

"Cas, No! wait! " Dean rushed to stand in Castiel's way "Kiss me!"

"What?" Castiel stopped and looked at him like he was completely out of his mind.

"That's the only way to save your…..family" it pained Dean physically to say that.

"Get out of my way!" Castiel growled at him as he pushed him away to continue his stride.

"You used to believe that love can fix everything!"

Castiel stopped and turned towards him with a cold glare. 

Then, he walked towards Dean.

He stopped in front of him and glared hard for a few seconds.

Suddenly, he grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled Dean forward to crash their lips together.

Dean was in heaven.

He didn't know how much he missed the feeling of Castiel's lips on his own till now.

Dean let out a moan as he tried to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

The kiss ended too soon for Dean's liking.

Dean opened his eyes slowly expecting to find everything back to normal and he would find himself in the bunker. with Sam and Castiel.

No such luck.

Nothing had changed.

They were still in the woods.

Sam still looked exhausted, thin and misrable.

Charlie still looked like a broken version of herself.

And Castiel still looked at him with cold eyes and a scowl on his face.

Castiel stepped back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sam and Charlie exchanged a confused look.

"I-I don't understand." Dean stuttered in confusion and disappointment. "This doesn't make any sense. True love's kiss was supposed to fix everything!"

"yeah, you know, that's what I thought too." Castiel stated coldly. "True love didn't help me when I was alone and broken. I did! I helped myself! It didn't help me to gather the angels. I did! I gathered them! on my own!"

Dean stared at him sadly.

"Don't you get it? All this crap doesn't exist! There is nothing called true love!"

"Cas, don't say that. It does exist!" Dean argued in desperation.

"How would you know?!" Castiel snapped, voice filled with anger and pain." Did you find yourself suddenly another being completely different of what you were? Did you find yourself attacked by a mass of emotions and feelings you had no idea how to comprehend or understand? Did you find yourself begging in the streets for food because you were about to die from hunger? Did you spent years all alone sleeping under bridges and dark alleyways? Did you cry yourself to sleep every night, waiting for someone to save you, to help you, but never came? crying because you are alone and no one cares about you? Did you cry because you thought true love would save you from all of that? Help you to adjust? Give you a home? Making you feel like you were wanted? Needed? Loved? Like you exist?"

Dean's heart chattered to million pieces. 

"But…. But I'm your true love." Dean whispered weakly.

Castiel stepped closer to him and gave him a hard look.

"Then where were you when I needed you?"

those words broke Dean completely. He stood there speechless not knowing what to say. What the hell would you say to that anyway.

Dean felt tears falling slowly from his eyes. He stared at Castiel's eyes and saw disappointment, hatred, pain and anger in them.  
He did this. It was all his fault. Because of him Castiel suffered so much.

"I didn't need you then. and I certainly don't need you now." Castiel added coldly.

Dean now felt what Castiel felt when he told him these words the last time he saw him in his timeline. and Dean hated himself more than ever then. Because they hurt. They really, really hurt

Castiel gave him one last look, before he turned around and started to walk away without looking back once.

Dean didn't stop him this time as he kept staring at his retreating back with utter pain in his heart.

"Maybe.. maybe you kissed him wrong?" Sam inquired hesitantly.

"No." Dean murmured sadly eyes never leaving Castiel. "The kiss didn't work…" he felt more tears falling from his eyes. "Because Castiel doesn't love me."


	19. Chapter 19

the angels who were prisoned in cages hanged from the ceiling were yelling and cursing at Stiltskin who was watching them with a cruel smile.

"Don't worry, everybody." Gabriel called out. "Castiel is still out there. He will help us and if he couldn't, he will continued from where we lift off!"

"What?!" Stiltskin thundered angrily at Rowena's face. "Dean and Castiel are together?!"

"My spell doesn't affect humans! And he helped him escape, how could I stop them?" Rowena defended herself.

"I have heard enough of your pointless excuses, you blew it!"

He turned angrily towards the other witches.

"Prepare yourselves!" he ordered. "It's time to make a speech!"

***

"Attention, citizens!" all the TVs in the world (or what's left of it anyway.) showed at the same time a scared reporter announcing something. "Please stay tuned for a message from our tyrannical dictator!"

Stiltskin's face appeared on the screens with a cruel smile on his face. 

"Hello, my people." He started his speech. " it is I, Rampelstiltskin. Shepherd of your dreams. Recently, a certain somebody has jeopardized our joyous lives." His smile turned into a sneer. "and that somebody is the worthless, waste of space human called Dean Winchester." A picture of Dean appeared besides his angry face. " That is why I come to you, dear citizens." He continued more calmly. "For whomever brings me this man, shall receive the deal of a lifetime." Everybody watching this widened their eyes with greed. "Anything you could ever want, fulfilling all your greatest wishes, your wildest dreams, No strings attached! But this is offer is limited! You must bring me Dean Winchester before the sunrise if you want that deal!"

All the people around the world, left their houses and spread in the streets in search of Dean.

***

From behind and destroyed house, appeared Dean, Sam and Charlie.

Sam looked around carefully.

"It seems that we are safe." He whispered quietly.

"Yeah, it looks like everybody left their houses and in the streets. They seem to be searching for someone. But it looks safe now. Let's go" Charlie commented.

"What's the pointed?" Dean grunted. "The kiss didn't work. it's over."

"look, Dean. I know things might seem a little bleak right now." Sam said trying to calm him. "But things always work themselves out in the end. You'll see. I bet by this time tomorrow-"

"Don't you understand?!" Dean snapped angrily while turning towards him with a glare. "There is no tomorrow! There's no day after that, and there's no day after that day after that! My life was fine and I'm never going to get it back!"

"If your life was so great, why'd you sign it away to Stiltskin in the first place?!" Charlie asked angrily.

"Because I didn't know what I had until it was gone, All right!" Dean turned away then his shoulders slumped down with defeat and despair. "I didn't know what I had." He murmured eyes burning with tears."Cas is gone, and I will never have him back."

Sam and Charlie looked at him with sadness and sympathy in their eyes.

Suddenly, a crazy man jumped at Dean and tried to tackle him to the ground.

"Surrender now! I'm taking you in!" The man shouted crazily still trying to hit Dean. "The reward is mine!"

Dean pushed the man away from him and threw him to the floor.

When he tried to get up, Sam grabbed him and kept him in place.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled at the man angrily.

"Collecting my bounty!" he shouted eyes wide and crazy.

"Bounty?" Sam wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Rumpelstiltskin promised the deal of a lifetime for whoever could bring you in." the man answered more calmly.

"Deal of lifetime?" Dean didn't get it.

"Where all your wishes come true, without any strings attached."

Dean thought for a few minutes, processing this new information.

"Wait a minute." He said slowly. "I can still fix this."

"How you gonna do that?" Sam looked at him with confusion.

"You know what? I'm gonna give Rumpelstiltskin exactly what he wants." Dean smirked devilishly. He turned his eyes towards the struggling man. "okay, chuckles, tell me more about this reward."


	20. Chapter 20

Rumpelstiltskin was about to explode from anger.

Hundreds of people brought him a Dean lookalike and never the real Dean.

He had no idea that there was that many men that looked almost exactly like Dean!

Seriously? Is that some kind of a mean joke?!

"Take them away!" he shouted in anger. "Can no one bring me Winchester?! Either you all went blind, or humans are stupider than I thought! How hard can it be to find one worthless human! Where the hell is he?!"

"Gold!" he heard a determined shout coming from the entrance of the throne room. He whipped around to the source of the shout to see Dean entering the room calmly with a smirk on his face. "I hear you're looking for me"

Stiltskin let out a crazy laugh in victory.

"All right! Finally!" he rejoiced. "Who turned him in? who gets the deal of a lifetime?"

"I do." Dean announced in victory grabbing the contract from Stiltskin's hand.

"What? That's nonsense!" Stiltskin looked at him with shock and confusion.

"If I'm turning myself in, I get the deal of a lifetime." Dean stated with a smug smile on his face.

Dean walked towards a table which Stiltskin use to make his deals. He sat on the chair and grabbed the ink ready to sign.

"That means you have to give me anything I want." He added smugly.

"No!" Stiltskin roared in anger. "Only true love's kiss can break your contract. So if you thought you were just going to come here and get your life back-"

"I'm not here to get my life back." Dean interrupted with a devilish smirk.

Stiltskin just stared at him with confusion.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

***

Outside the castle, Sam and Charlie were waiting, as Dean told them to do.

They had no idea what he was planning and they were confused as hell.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sam murmured.

As soon as the words left his mouth something extremely weird happened.

Angels started appearing from thin air and started to fall around them.

All the angels in Castiel's army kept appearing in midair then fall on their asses around Sam and Charlie who were watching with wide, shocked eyes.

"The angels. They are all free." Charlie breathed with wonder.

"But where is Dean?" Sam asked with concern.

When the angels heard his question they all turned towards the gates of the castle.

"This is not good." Gabriel remarked gravely.

***

"I don't know. Not much of a storybook ending." Stiltskin remarked with crazy smile on his face while the witches were dragging a chained Dean towards the dungeon. "The noble, heroic Dean Winchester turns himself in to save a bunch of featherless angels.

The witches tied Dean's wrests with stronger chains.

"All that matters is that they're free." Dean stated with determination. "And Cas is safe."

"I bet Castiel would be really touched to hear that." Stiltskin said sarcastically. "But, hey… I guess you can tell him yourself." 

The witches behind Stiltskin parted to show Castiel chained across Dean in the other side of the dungeon.

"Cas!" Dean screamed and tried to run towards Castiel. But when he ran forward Castiel was pulled backwards by the chains. And Dean realized that their chains were connected from the ceiling.

They both still tried to reach towards each other nonetheless, while Rumpel and his witches kept laughing at them mockingly. 

When Dean gave up he turned towards Stiltskin with an angry glare.

"Stiltskin!" he shouted in anger. "We had a deal! You agreed to free all the angels!"

"Oh, right." Stiltskin answered with a smug smile. "But Castiel here isn't really an angel anymore, is he?"

Dean's eyes widened with anger, while Castiel looked away with shame.

"I mean angels are supposed to have grace, right?" he let out a crazy laugh. "I just love loopholes!"

He let out one last laugh then left the dungeon with his witches and slammed the door behind them.

***

Dean was hunched over with defeat and misery, avoiding Castiel's eyes. 

He failed him yet again.

Castiel, however, was watching him with soft eyes.

"That was a really brave thing you did, Dean." Castiel said gently. "Thank you."

"No, you were right." Dean shook his head and looked over at Castiel. "I wasn't there for you. I should have been the one who helped you since the day you fell. I should have been there. With you. But I wasn't."

Castiel stared at him sadly.

"Well," he started with a fond voice. "You're here now." He smiled gently at him.

Dean looked at him surprised, and felt a small flicker of hope rising in his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

"Let go of me!" Sam shouted as Anna and Charlie tightened their hold on him to prevent Sam from running towards the castle. "I have got to save Dean!"

"Don't be a fool!" Anna pulled him back harshly.

"Anna's right, Sam." Gabriel tried to reason with him. "Rumpel's castle is locked up tighter than the White House when it was still existed."

"It is guarded with an army of witches." Added Raphael.

"We must get into the castle and save Dean and Castiel." Charlie stated anxiously.

"But how?" Anna and Rachel asked.

"And most importantly, how are we going to kill Stiltskin? No weapon was able to harm him." Inias interjected.

"Wait! I know a weapon that can kill him!" Sam exclaimed suddenly as if he just remembered that.

"What! What is it?!" Gabriel argued him urgently.

"There is this dagger," Sam began. "Stiltskin always made sure to hide it very well. He never let anyone touches it. I am pretty sure this dagger can kill him if he cares for it that much."

"Do you know where he usually hides it?"

"Yeah, in his throne. I think I am the only one who knows that because I saw him by accident while he was hiding it."

"Perfect! Now we know where the weapon is!" Raphael exclaimed in victory.

"Yes, but we still have no idea how to get inside to get it and save Dean and Castiel." Anna remarked grimly.

That made their excitement lessen a little.

Sam thought for a few minutes.

"Wait a second," he said suddenly. "I think I know how to get in!"

Everyone looked at him in expectation.

"Every castle has a secret passages, right?" they all nodded in agreement. "And I happen to know the place of one of them."

***

"Witches, finally, the moment we've all been waiting for." Stiltskin's voice echoed through the castle. 

He was standing on a circle in the middle of the castle and was looking up as the witches appeared from balconies in the higher floors to look down at him.

"The main event of the evening!" he continues. "I present Dean Winchester and Castiel!"

The circle he was standing on opened to reveal the dungeon under it with its hanged cages and chained Dean and Castiel.

Dean and Castiel looked up.

Dean was glaring angrily with clinched teeth at the witches who were cheering and laughing mockingly at them.

Castiel squinted a little from the sudden light but was also glaring daggers at the witches and Stiltskin.

"And now, to put the past behind us once and for all," Stiltskin continued with a crazy smile on his face. "I give you my newest and best creation!"

A giant metal door opened in the dungeon, to reveal a real life, giant, fire breathing dragon.

"Seriously?!" Dean exclaimed as he watched the dragon roar loudly and breathed fire in the space between him and Castiel. "I thought you can't kill me!"

"Like I said before, I love loopholes." Stiltskin answered watching gleefully as the dragon walked closer towards Dean and Castiel. "Me and my witches can't kill you. But this magnificent beast can!"

A sudden explosion made the dragon to stop and look up.

Stiltskin and the witches turned towards the source of the explosion to see Sam and Charlie at a huge opening in the wall.

"What the hell?!" Stiltskin shouted angrily. "How did you get in here?!"

"That's not important." Sam answered smugly. "The important thing is that we didn't come alone."

As the words left Sam's mouth, the angels appeared behind them and stormed into the room shouting their war shouts.

Three or four explosions revealed more openings in the walls and more angels came through them.

And then, the castle turned into a battlefield.


	22. Chapter 22

The angels attacked fiercely.

The witches also fought mercilessly, but they were however no match for the angels.

In the middle of the fight, Sam sneaked into the throne room to get the hidden dagger.

Meanwhile, the dragon brought its attention back to Dean and Castiel and strode slowly towards them.

Dean and Castiel took a few steps back, not knowing how to fight a real life dragon.

"Get them! Get them, witches!" Stiltskin was shouting in anger.

The witches started to throw spell bombs on the angels.

"Incoming!" Gabriel yelled and raised what was left of his battered wings to protect himself.

The other angels followed suit.

Charlie stole one of the spell bombs from a witch and threw it at the dragon's head.

The bomb hit its target, but didn't do much except for making it more angry.

Charlie lost her balance and found herself falling towards the open dungeon.

She landed on the dragon's head which shook her off immediately and threw her across the room towards Castiel.

Castiel caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked frantically.

Before she could answer, they saw the dragon turning towards them and was getting ready to breathe fire into their faces.

Castiel immediately turned his back on the dragon and shielded Charlie with his body.

"No!" Dean screamed in panic.

When the dragon stopped letting out fire the place where Castiel and Charlie were was empty.

The dragon looked up to see Castiel stranded from the chains in midair with Charlie grabbing at his shoulders.  
"Cas, hold on!" Dean shouted as he kept pulling at the chains to raise Castiel even higher in the air. "Hey, you! You giant lizard over here!" he called out to the dragon to distract him from Castiel.

The dragon turned towards Dean angrily.

Dean sprinted away still pulling at the chains to raise Castiel up higher.

"Dean! Don't provoke it!" Castiel yelled at him warningly. He sat his feet on a small protruding part from the wall.

The dragon cornered Dean who was still running by the wall and almost grabbed him with its teeth.

Castiel jumped from the wall and flew in the air to rise Dean from the ground and away from the dragon's teeth.

They both kept flying around the room hanged by their arms, dodging away from the dragon every time it tried to grab at one of them.

All that while Charlie was still gripping tightly at Castiel's shoulders and her legs around his waist, and she was shouting excitedly.

Dean grabbed the base of one of the hanged cages and Castiel followed him by grabbing at onther cage.

"Climb up, Charlie!" Castiel ordered her.

Charlie obeyed and started climbing Castiel towards the cage and then, climbed from the cage out of the dungeon and to the ground floor where the fight still taking place.

Dean waited until Charlie was completely off Castiel, then he reached his hand towards him.

Castiel struggled for a few seconds, then reached out and took hold of Dean's outstretched hand.

Meanwhile, the fight was getting more complicated.

Stiltskin was launching every angel that tried to get close to him by a flick of his finger.

The witches from the higher floors were throwing chains that ended with pliers which catches at the angels' arms and raise them from the floor.

Five witches threw chains at Raphael and caught his arms. 

He took hold of the five chains in his hands and pulled at it harshly until the five witches lost their balance and fell from the higher floors to their deaths.

Castiel and Dean were climbing one of the hanged cages and met at the top of it.

Their eyes met and they both smirk at each other then looked down at the dragon which was glaring up at them.  
The dragon launched itself up to get them .

"Jump!" Castiel shouted at Dean. They both jumped to different directions and each landed on another cage.

The dragon only managed to cram its head into the cage they were standing on and got its head stuck.

Both Dean and Castiel watched expectedly.

"Now!" Dean shouted suddenly, then they both jumped from the cages and started to fly around the struggling dragon.

They were both laughing loudly as if they were having the time of their lives.

Dean flew around the dragon's tail while Castiel flew around its neck.

They passed each other over the dragon's back.

"The dragon goes under the bridge!" Dean called while laughing loudly.

They passed each other again at the dragon's neck and Castiel went through the space between Dean's chains to continue his flight.

"Through the loop!" Castiel called back also laughing.

"And finally.." Dean and Castiel rounded the dragon's neck and landed on their feet next to each other on its back.

"Into the castle!" they finished together with a big smile on their faces then pulled hard at both their chains.

The chains, now wrapped around the dragon's body, tightened hard on the dragon.

The dragon fell to the floor tied down nicely, face still stuck in the cage and completely unable to untie itself.

Castiel and Dean looked down at it in victory for a few seconds, then heard the screams coming from the fight in the upper floors and looked up.

Dean made quick work on the chains until they were both free.

"Dean! Cas!" they heard Charlie calling and looked up to see her and Gabriel throwing a rope down to them.

Dean wrapped the room around both of them, then, signaled to Gabriel to rise them up.

Gabriel, Charlie and two other angels started to pull the rope to rise them up.

"Close the floor! Close the damned floor!" Stiltskin was shouting in panic when he saw Dean and Castiel being pulled up.

The floor started to close but Dean and Castiel managed to get out barely a second before the floor closed on them.

When they reached Gabriel and Charlie, Gabriel gave Castiel his bow and arrow holder.

"I thought you might want this." Gabriel said while winking at Castiel.

Castiel smirked and strapped on the arrow holder.

"I think it is the time for me to join the fight, don't you think?"


	23. Chapter 23

Castiel now is in killing storm mode.

He shot arrows in all directions and never missed a target. Witches kept falling dead from his arrows.

Dean also joined in the fight after taking an angel blade from Gabriel.

Stiltskin was watching while his witches' army was being defeated.

His eyes fallen on Castiel and glared angrily at him.

He grabbed an angel blade from a fallen angel and strode towards Castiel.

***

Sam was searching the throne frantically.

He remembered seeing Stiltskin hiding the dagger in here, but didn't know where exactly.

"You there?! What the hell are you doing?!" he heard an angry shout from behind him.

He whipped around fast and saw a witch glaring at him.

Sam took a few steps back not knowing what to do and searched around him frantically for something to protect himself with.

"So you are not going to answer? Fine, you will not leave this room alive anyway." The witch strode towards him with intent.

Sam grabbed a wine bottle from a small table next to the throne and threw it at the witch.

The witch dodge it easily and never slowed her stride towards Sam.

Sam tried to run away but the witch reached him a grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up a wall.

Sam felt his vision darkening from how hard the witch was grabbing his throat.

The witch suddenly screamed and fell to the floor dead.

Sam gasped as he tried to breath and looked up o see Anna standing with a bloodied blade.

"Thanks" he gasped out.

"Anytime." She helped him up. "Did you find the dagger?"

"No, I was looking for it when she attacked me."

"Come on, I will help you search for it."

They both searched every corner of the throne with no luck.

"Are you sure it is in here?" Anna asked in frustration.

"Yes! I saw him hiding it in here. Unless he moved it to another place."

"What are we going to do if he did?"

Sam leaned on the throne to think. He felt something small pressing to his back.

He turned towards it and found it was a small button.

He pressed it curiously and waited for a few seconds.

They heard the sound of a drawer being opened. They both looked down at the foot of the throne to find a hidden drawer now opened.

Sam pulled out a strange looking dagger from inside the drawer.

"Is that it?" Anna asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Yup, that's the one." Sam grinned happily.

***

Dean saw Stiltskin striding towards Castiel with an angel blade.

"Cas! watch out!" he shouted in panic and started to run towards them.

Castiel turned around when he heard Dean's shout and saw Stiltskin rising the blade towards him.

Castiel immediately started shooting arrows at him but Stiltskin grabbed each arrow with his hand before it reached him.

"Dammit!" Castiel muttered angrily and pulled out his angel blade too and dodged when Stiltskin attacked him.  
Dean saw them fighting and ran faster towards them.

When he reached them he raised his blade to drive it into Stiltskin's back but the latter turned around suddenly and grabbed him by the throat and threw him towards a wall.

"Dean!" Cas shouted in panic then growled angrily and attacked Stiltskin.

Dean hit the wall painfully, but immediately moved to his feet again.

He watched worriedly while Stitskin and Castiel fought brutally neither of them willing to back down.

He knew that Castiel wasn't going to win this fight because it was obvious that Stiltskin can't be killed with any weapon.

"Dean!" Dean looked up when he heard his name being called and saw Sam running towards him. "Take this!" Sam shouted as he threw a strange looking dagger towards Dean.

Dean caught it then looked down at it in confusion. His eyes widened when he realized what this must be.

This is the weapon that could kill Stiltskin!

Dean ran towards Stiltskin and Castiel.

When Gold saw him coming with the dagger in his hands his eyes widened and growled angrily.

He grabbed Castiel and threw him away then turned towards Dean.

Dean attacked him with the dagger but Gold dodged easily.

He kept dodging Dean's attacks until he grabbed Dean's wrest and twisted it forcing him to drop the dagger.

Then, he grabbed Dean by the throat and brought his face closer to his.

"You actually thought you could kill me?" Stiltskin let out a crazy laugh. "You know what I'm going to do? I am going to kill your brother, then, I will kill your lover right in front of you! You know why? Because no human is going to defeat me! I am Rumplestiltskin! I will not be defeated by a worthless human!"

"Think again about that!" he turned around towards Castiel ready to shove him again but gasped in pain when Castiel stabbed him in the chest with the dagger. 

Stiltskin's hand released Dean as he stared with disbelieving eyes at Castiel.

"Looks like you got killed by a worthless human after all." Castiel hissed into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Once Upon a Time fan just ignore the whole 'if you killed rumpelstiltskin with the dagger you will get his powers' thing :)   
> if you are not then ignore what I just said :D


	24. Chapter 24

Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees a look of complete shock on his face.

He couldn't believe what was happening!

At the same time, the last witch of Stiltskin's army hit the floor dead.

Castiel raised his bow in the air and called at the top of his lungs: "Victory is ours!"

All the angels cheered happily and hugged each other in relief.

Then, they all ran to Castiel started to hug him and thank him.

Dean watched with a proud smile on his face.

It was good to see Castiel's brothers and sisters appreciate him for once. 

Castiel untangled himself from the angels and walked over to Dean and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team." He said smiling a little wider.

"You have no idea." Dean chuckled softly. 

Castiel chuckled back. Then, they stared at each other's eyes. The way Dean used to do with his Castiel.

Dean felt his heart beating fast when Castiel smiled that amazing smile Dean adored.

Then, Dean felt something was happening. Something really bad was happening.

He looked down to his hand and was horrified to see it glowing with bright yellow light. Then, at the same moment, his legs started to glow too and he couldn't stay on them any longer. Like they weren't there anymore.

Castiel's eyes widened in panic when he saw Dean falling to the ground. He caught him fast before he hit the floor.

"Dean?!" he exclaimed and lowered them gently to the floor and rested Dean on his lap. 

They heard a loud crazy laugh. They all turned towards the dying Rumble on the floor who was still laughing maniacally.

"His day is up!" he shouted, eyes wide and insane. " You will never get your life back! It's over! Even when I die you still lost and I won! I won! I won!" he let out another crazy laugh.

"Dean?" Castiel murmured softly as he looked down at Dean with sadness and concern.

Dean looked up at him and tried to smile reassuringly. "It's all right." He whispered. 

All the angels with Sam and Charlie were watching them sadly.

"There has to be something I can do." Castiel insisted desperately.

"You've already done everything for me, Cas" Dean smiled adoringly at him. "You gave me your heart, you gave me a home. You are the reason I wake up every morning."

"You have a home?" Castiel asked smiling softly at him.

"You are my home." Dean answered softly. "You have always been my home, Cas. you are my family. My everything. My life was never complete until I met you."

"I always wanted a home. Always wanted to feel loved and needed." Castiel whispered eyes filling with tears.  
"Someday, you will. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed. I'm sorry that I left you. I hope that someday you will find someone who could. Someone who will love you as much I do."

Sam was sobbing softly as he watched this scene unfold while Charlie was crying hard.

Castiel's tears fell from his eyes.

"You know what the best part of today was?" Dean said with a soft smile. Castiel just looked at him sadly and shook his head a little. "I got the chance to fall in love with you all over again."

Castiel gave him a watery smile, then, leaned down towards Dean.

Their lips touched gently and sweetly. 

Then, Dean glowed brightly and disappeared from Castiel's arms only leaving a small bile of glittering dust.  
Castiel looked down at his empty arms in complete sadness and more tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed softly.  
Sam fell to his knees sobbing too.

The sun light entered in the room from the large balcony behind Castiel.

Charlie's eyes widened when they fell on Castiel's shadow on the floor.

"Castiel, your shadow." She breathed in awe. "Your wings!" 

Castiel looked down on his shadow. And was shocked to see a pair of wings sprouting from his back.

That's impossible! He had no grace and certainly no wings! Unless…

"True love's kiss…" he whispered in awe.

"Impossible!" Stiltskin screamed in despair and rage then fell to the floor and let out his last breath.

"The kiss… it worked!" Castiel exclaimed smiling wide.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, everyone in the room felt the wind sped up violently around them.  
Castiel looked up and that castle was breaking apart fast and the angels were disappearing in a bright yellow glow as everything else around them.

All the angels disappeared, then Charlie and Sam, and the last thing Castiel saw before he also disappeared was the castle falling apart completely and disappearing.

All the world disappeared into what looked like a time storm, absorbing everything and leaving nothing.

Then all that was left was a big pile of nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing Dean registered was a loud bang like a metal door violently shut.

Dean gasped and opened his eyes and found himself staring at the bunker's closed door.

He blinked in confusion and disorientation.

The last thing he remembered was staring up at Castiel's beautiful watery eyes and kissing him then, nothing. He was gone.

"Dean?" he heard an amazingly familiar, beautiful voice saying behind him in concern. "What's going on with you?"

Dean whipped around and was happy and relieved beyond belief when he saw Castiel and Sam looking at him with concern.

 

Castiel's eyes were filled with that warmth and love that Dean missed so much.

Dean couldn't believe it. He was back to the moment before he ruined everything. Before he pushed Castiel away.

The kiss worked! He got his life back! And got a second chance! This was too good to be true!

Dean pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and laughed happily when he realized he was not. This was all real!

"Are you all right, Dean?" Sam asked with worry when Dean didn't answer Castiel.

Dean looked up at them and felt his heart swell when he saw the concern and worry on their faces.

He just stood there for a few seconds afraid to move or do anything, like all that would disappear if he even breathed.

Then, suddenly, he rushed towards Castiel and crashed him in a bone crushing hug afraid that Castiel was going to disappear if he let go and hid his face in Castiel's neck.

Castiel stumbled a little when Dean crashed into him but then he hugged him back as tightly but not understanding what's going on.

Sam looked at Dean with confusion and concern.

"Dean? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Castiel asked with worry.

Dean shook his head, still hiding his face into Castiel's neck.

"No, I am not." He murmured into his lover's neck. "I just really, really love you. More than anything."

Castiel smiled softly but still a little confused.

"I know, Dean" he murmured back. "I love you, too."

Dean pulled back a little and kissed Castiel passionately, not caring that Sam was still with them and watching them with confusion.

Castiel was surprised, but kissed back nonetheless.

Dean pulled back a little and rested his forehead on Castiel's.

Then, he turned towards the confused Sam and pulled him into a tight hug too.

Sam hugged him back and looked at Castiel behind Dean's shoulder with a confused look.

Castiel just shrugged in confusion but the soft smile was still on his face.

Dean just hugged Sam for a few more seconds and pulled back.

"Please tell me you are not planning to kiss me too." Sam said smirking.

"No, not really. You are not my type." Dean laughed then looked at Castiel and smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, I'm taken."

Castiel's smile widened and his eyes was filled was so much love and warmth that Dean felt his knees buckle and weaken.

God, he missed this look so much.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." He started and looked guiltily to the floor. "I was acting like an asshole for a long time, and I didn't appreciate the good things I have." He smiled at Castiel. " but I do now."

Castiel and Sam looked at each other, confused but pleased with his words.

"You were an asshole true." Sam smirked at him.

"And an assbutt." Castiel added helpfully.

"But, I think we could forgive you, right Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a few seconds then smirked.

"I will think about it." He said grinning deviously.

Dean chuckled softly, then wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"How can I make it up to you?" He murmured smiling charmingly.

"I have a few ideas." Castil grinned at him.

"Ew, okay. I didn't want to hear that." Sam shook his head violently to keep the images away. "Whatever you are planning to do, keep it to your bedroom and keep it quiet. I think I have heard and saw enough of your shenanigans."

"It's not our fault that you come back at the worst times ever." Dean chucked at him.

Sam glared at him.

"I will be in the library, hitting my head with books to remove this conversation from my brain." Then he ran down the stairs and disappeared into the library.

Castiel and Dean laughed softly at him then looked at each other and smiled sweetly.

"I missed you so much." Dean murmured softly.

"I have been here the whole time." Castiel tilted his head at him in confusion.

"Yeah, you were." Dean's smile turned sad for a few seconds. 

Castiel cupped his cheeks gently.

"Dean? What’s wrong?" he asked softly.

Dean leaned into the touch, his eyes never looked away from Castiel's warm ones.

"No, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect." He leaned down and kissed Castiel sweetly.

True, his life wasn't really perfect and the angels and demons still wanted their heads and soon another being will try and destroy the world, but, it didn't matter anymore. He now knew that as long as he have Castiel and Sam beside him, they can face anything.

Also, Dean now could see the good things he had, not just the bad things.

He had a home, his brother and someone who loved him unconditionally. All these are enough reasons to help him wake up in the morning.

And he was content. For the first time in a while he was content and happy.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Castiel's.

'Come on, let's go to our room and have a long, nice and sweet make up sex." Dean grinned devilishly and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Castiel chuckled softly.

"All right, I don't have anything else planned anyway." Castiel beamed at him sweetly.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and started to walk to their bedroom.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked on their way to their room.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How good are you with a bow and arrow?"

"Not bad. Why are you asking?"

"I just think you would look really hot if you use them."

Castiel's laugh rang through the bunker, and it was music to Dean's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Done :) thanks to anyone who read my story and really hope that you guys liked it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! please comment and tell me what do you guys think so far! :)


End file.
